A Tale of Two Sisters
by Taomio
Summary: A story by Julia Quinn/Oh Sehun. Saat ia mulai mendekati usia tiga puluh tahun, sisi praktis dalam pikirannya telah mengambil alih keputusannya. Ia memutuskan jika tidak bisa menikah karena cinta, maka sebaiknya ia menikah demi mendapatkan lahan yang seluas mungkin./HunTao/Sehun/Zitao/GS/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Taomio present...

 **~ A Tale of Two Sisters ~**

THIS IS NOT MY STORY!

This story belong to Julia Quinn. ^^

I'm just really miss HunTao :'( so i changed the characters name of this story.

Oh yeah, this is GS! If you don't like it, please just leave. I beg you J

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun menghembuskan napas lelah dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sebelum membawa kudanya ke luar dari istal. Sungguh melelahkan menghindari tiga wanita sekaligus.

Pertama, adik perempuannya. Oh Luhan memiliki pandangan yang kuat tentang bagaimana kakak lelakinya harus menjalani hidup, dan Luhan tidak malu berbagi pandangan tersebut.

Pandangan yang selalu berusaha diabaikan oleh Sehun selama delapan tahun terakhir ini.

Biasanya, Luhan adalah orang yang menyenangkan dan sangat masuk akal. Namun, sepertinya Luhan merasa statusnya sebagai wanita yang telah menikah memberinya hak untuk mendikte Sehun, sekali pun Sehun seperti yang sering kali ia ingatkan pada Luhan, lebih tua satu tahun daripada Luhan.

Lalu, ada juga sepupunya Yixing, yang, jika masih mungkin, bahkan lebih lugas lagi dibandingkan Luhan.

Satu – satunya alasan Yixing tidak menempel dengan adik perempuannya dalam daftar wanita-yang-harus-dihindari-dengan-cara-apa-pun-juga yang sudah dibuatnya adalah karena Yixing sedang hamil tujuh bulan dan tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat.

Jika Sehun dianggap sebagai orang jahat karena melarikan diri dari wanita hamil yang berjalan tertatih – tatih, ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ketenangan pikirannya.

Akhirnya, meskipun ia malu untuk mengakuinya, ia juga menghindari Minseok.

Sehun mengerang. Tiga hari lagi, Huang Minseok akan menjadi istrinya. Meskipun tidak ada yang salah dengan Minseok, waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama wanita itu selalu terasa canggung dan membuatnya berulang kali menoleh ke jam.

Itu bukanlah pernikahan yang dibayangkannya selama ini, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Jadi, ia terpaksa harus menerima apa yang sudah menjadi nasibnya.

Sehun menghabiskan delapan musim perburuan jodoh di Busan, menjadi seorang pria menawan yang berkeliaran di kota Busan, sedikit menebarkan pesona, tapi tidak sampai membuat para ibu yang gugup menyeret putri mereka menjauh darinya. Sehun tidak pernah secara sadar menghindari pernikahan-yah, setidaknya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini-tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Hasrat, iya. Gairah, sudah tentu. Tapi, cinta sejati? Tidak pernah.

Jadi, saat ia mulai mendekati usia tiga puluh tahun, sisi praktis dalam pikirannya telah mengambil alih keputusannya. Ia memutuskan jika tidak bisa menikah karena cinta, maka sebaiknya ia menikah demi mendapatkan lahan yang seluas mungkin.

Dan, masuklah Huang Minseok.

Berusia dua puluh dua tahun, wanita cantik berambut pirang, memiliki mata hitam yang menarik, cukup cerdas, dan kesehatannya prima. Dan, mas kawin yang dibawa oleh Minseok adalah lahan yang subur seluas delapan hektar yang membentang si sepanjang perbatasan sebelah Timur Geoje, salah satu estate milik keluarga Oh.

Delapan hektar bukanlah jumlah yang terlalu besar untuk seorang pria yang memiliki lahan tersebar di seluruh penjuru sebelah selatan Geoje, tapi Oedo adalah salah satunya properti yang bisa dianggap oleh Sehun sebagai miliknya sendiri. Sementara sisanya adalah milik ayahnya, sang raja usaha, sampai sang ayah wafat dan mewariskan gelar tersebut kepada putranya.

Meskipun Sehun tahu bahwa gelar Jeoha-pangeran penerus tahta-beserta seluruh atributnya memang sudah menjadi haknya sejak lahir, ia tidak terburu – buru ingin mendapatkan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertai gelar tersebut. Sehun adalah salah satu dari sedikit pria di lingkungan pergaulannya yang benar – benar menyukai orang tuanya; hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah mengubur mereka.

Ayahnya, dengan kebijaksanaan yang tidak terbatas, memahami bahwa pria seperti Sehun membutuhkan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya sendiri, jadi pada ulang tahun Sehun yang kedua puluh empat, sang ayah menyerahkan Oedo kepadanya, salah satu properti yang tidak menyertai gelar Jeoha.

Mungkin karena rumahnya yang elegan. Mungkin karena kolamnya yang berisi song-eo (ikan trout) unggulan. Mungkin hanya karena tempat itu adalah miliknya sendiri, tetapi Sehun sangat mencintai setiap meter persegi Oedo.

Sehun menyadari bahwa putri tertua tetangganya di Oedo telah memasuki usia menikah-yah, saat itu, rencana tersebut sepertinya serba cukup masuk akal.

Huang Minseok adalah seorang wanita yang cukup cantik, memiliki mas kawin yang cukup banyak, kepribadian yang cukup menarik, dan serba cukup masuk dalam segala hal.

Hanya saja tidak cukup sempurna untuknya.

Namun, rasanya tidak adil jika ia menyalahkan Minseok karena tidak bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sehun tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada saat ia melamar Minseok. Hanya saja ia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa pernikahan yang akan segera dijelangnya itu akan terasa seperti tali jeratan di seputar lehernya. Meskipun sejujurnya, situasinya tidaklah seburuk itu sampai seminggu terakhir ini, ketika ia datang ke aula Huang untuk merayakan rencana pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan, bersama keluarganya dan keluarga Minseok. Belum lagi bersama sekitar lima puluh orang teman terdekat mereka.

Sungguh mengejutkan mengatahui ada banyak sekali orang asing yang bisa ditemukan di antara para tamu yang datang.

Itu sudah cukup membuat seorang pria menjadi gila. Sehun cukup yakin ia akan menjadi salah satu pasien di rumah sakit jiwa, setelah ia meninggalkan gereja pada hari Minggu pagi, dengan cincin warisan leluhurnya melingkar di jari Minseok.

"Hun oppa! Sehun oppa!"

Itu adalah suara seorang wanita. Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"Jangan mencoba menghindariku! Aku melihatmu!"

Sial. Itu adalah adik perempuannya, dan jika semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, itu berarti Yixing juga sedang berjalan tertatih – tatih di belakang Luhan, siap menawarkan ceramahnya sendiri, segera setelah Luhan terdiam untuk menarik napas.

Dan-astaga-besok ibunya akan datang ke sini untuk melengkapi persekutuan yang mengerikan itu.

Sehun merinding-benar – benar merinding secara fisik-saat ia memikirkan hal itu.

Ia melajukan kudanya dengan cepat-secepat yang mampu dilakukannya, mengingat ia berada begitu dekat dengan rumah-berencana untuk menggunakan kekuatan penuh begitu ia berada di jarak aman sehingga kecepatan kudanya tidak akan membahayakan siapa pun.

"Sehun oppa!" teriak Luhan, jelas sekali tidak memedulikan tata krama, harga diri, atau bahkan bahaya, saat adiknya itu berlari menuruni jalan setepak, tidak memperhatikan akar pohon yang mencuat ke jalan yang dilaluinya.

Dan, tersandung!

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, saat ia menghentikan kudanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri sekarang. Saat ia membuka matanya lagi, Luhan sudah duduk di tanah, terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi tidak membuyarkan tekad adiknya itu untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Sehun menatap ke belakang adiknya untuk melihat sepupunya Yixing berjalan tertaih – tatih secepat yang bisa dilakukan oleh tubuhnya yang terlihat mirip seperti bebek.

"Apakah kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Yixing pada Luhan, sebelum berbalik ke arah Sehun dan bertanya, "Apakah dia baik – baik saja?"

Sehun menatap adiknya. "Apakah kau baik – baik saja?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Pertanyaan yang penting." Jawab Luhan sambil meraih tangan Yixing yang terulur dan menarik dirinya sendiri agar bisa berdiri, dan nyaris menjatuhkan wanita yang sedang hamil itu. "Kau selalu menghindariku sepanjang minggu ini~"

"Kita berada di sini baru dua hari, Luhan."

"Yah, rasanya seperti sudah seminggu."

Sehun terpaksa harus setuju dangan adiknya.

Luhan memelototkan mata kepada Sehun, saat ia tidak juga menjawab. "Apakah kau akan terus duduk di atas kudamu, atau kau akan turun dan berbicara denganku seperti manusia yang beradab?"

Sehun mempertimbangkan pilihan itu.

"Kasar sekali," sambung Yixing, "jika kau tetap berada di atas kuda, sementara ada dua orang wanita yang berdiri di depanmu."

"Kalian bukan wanita," gumam Sehun, "kalian adalah keluarga."

"Sehun!"

Sehun berbalik ke Luhan. "Apakah kau yakin kau tidak terluka?"

"Iya, tentu saja, aku~" Mata Luhan yang berwarna coklat gelap seperti miliknya membelalak, saat ia memahami maksud pertanyaan Sehun. "Yah, sebenarnya, pergelangan kakiku terasa sedikit ngilu, dan~" Luhan terbatuk beberapa kali untuk sekadar penekanan, seolah itu bisa membuktikan pengakuan Luhan tentang pergelangan kakinya yang sakit.

"Bagus," ujar Sehun dengan tegas. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku." Dan, setelah mengatakannya, Sehun kembali melajukan kudanya, meninggalkan mereka. Mungkin sikapnya memang kasar, tapi Luhan adalah adiknya dan akan terus mencintainya tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Lagi pula, Luhan memanggilnya hanya untuk membicarakan pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dibahasnya saat ini.

Sehun pergi ke arah barat, ia memilihnya bukan saja karena arah jalan itu merupakan jalur melarikan diri yang paling mudah, tapi juga karena ia bisa berada di antara tanah yang akan menjadi mas kawin Minseok. Mengingatkan dirinya kembali kenapa ia akan menikahi Minseok mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya kembali fokus. Tanah itu sangat bagus, hijau dan subur, dengan kolam yang indah dan kebun apel kecil.

"Kau menyukai apel," gumam Sehun dengan suara pelan. "Kau selalu menyukai apel."

Apel sangat lezat. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali jika bisa memiliki kebun apel sendiri.

Itu adalah harga yang hampir pantas untuk dibayar dengan pernikahan.

"Pie," lanjut Sehun. "Kue tart. Pie dan tart apel yang tidak terbatas. Dan juga saus apel."

Saus apel juga lezat. Sangat lezat. Jika ia bisa terus menyamakan pernikahannya dengan saus apel, setidaknya ia bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya sampai minggu depan.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya ke kejauhan, berusaha mengukur masih sejauh apa jarak yang harus ditempuhnya untuk bisa sampai ke tanah Minseok. Tebakannya tidak lebih dari lima menit menunggang kuda, dan-

"Halo! Halo! Hall-ooooo!"

Oh, hebat sekali. Wanita lagi.

Sehun memelankan laju kudanya, menoleh ke sekeliling sambil mempekirakan dari mana asal suara itu.

"Di sini! Kumohon, tolonglah aku!"

Sehun berbelok ke sebelah kanannya, lalu ke belakangnya, dan seketika itu juga menyadari kenapa ia tidak melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Gadis itu sedang duduk di tanah, pakaian berkudanya yang berwarna hijau bisa menjadi penyamaran yang efektif, di antara rerumputan dan semak rendah di sekilingnya. Rambut gadis itu panjang dan berwarna coklat terang, dikepang ke belakang dengan gaya yang tidak akan pernah dilihatnya di ruang santai rumah – rumah yang ada di Busan, tapi terlihat menawan pada gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa gadis itu, sekarang terdengar sedikit tidak yakin.

Dengan enggan Sehun menghentikan kudanya dan turun. Ia hanya menginginkan sedikit privasi saat pergi menunggang kuda ke padang rumput, tapi ia adalah seorang pria yang terhormat (meskipun tadi ia memperlakukan adiknya dengan sedikit kasar), dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami kesulitan.

"Apakah ada masalah?" tanya Sehun dengan suara lembut saat ia berjalan mendekat.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakiku terkilir," ujar gadis itu sambil meringis saat mencoba melepaskan sepatu botnya. "Aku sedang berjalan – jalan, dan~"

Gadis itu menengadahkan wajah, mengerjapkan mata hitam miliknya yang mempunyai kantung mata seperti panda beberapa kali, kemudian berkata "Oh."

"Oh?" ulang Sehun.

"Kau adalah Oh Sehun."

"Benar."

Senyuman gadis itu terlihat aneh dan sama sekali tidak berkesan hangat. "Aku adik Minseok eonnie."

.

.

.

Huang Zitao merasa seperti orang bodoh, dan ia tidak suka merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Ia rasa semua orang memang tidak suka merasa seperti orang bodoh, tapi ia mendapati kebodohannya saat ini sangatla menjengkelkan karena ia selalu menganggap akal sehat adalah sesuatu yang paling bisa diandalkan.

Ia pergi berjalan – jalan, ingin melarikan diri dari kerumunan tamu yang menyebalkan, yang menginvasi rumahnya selama seminggu untuk ikut merayakan pernikahan kakak perempuannya.

Kenapa Minseok menginginkan pernikahannya disaksikan oleh lima puluh orang, Zitao sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Dan itu belum termasuk tamu lain yang berencana akan datang pada hari upacara pernikahan.

Namun, Minseok menginginkannya, atau lebih tepatnya, ibu mereka menginginkannya, dan sekarang rumah mereka dipenuhi oleh para tamu, begitu pula dengan rumah tetangga mereka dan penginapan setempat. Zitao pasti akan menjadi gila jika terlalu lama berada bersama mereka. Jadi, sebelum ada yang menyeretnya dan memohon bantuannya untuk menjalankan tugas yang sangat penting, seperti memastikan cokelat terbaik sudah dikirimkan pada para Wangbi-nyonya besar-dari kota lain yang datang ke acara perayaan ini, ia segera mengenakan setelan berkudanya dan pergi melarikan diri dari rumah.

Pada saat ia mencapai istal, ia mendapati bahwa pengurus istal telah memberikan kudanya pada salah satu tamu. Mereka berkeras bahwa ibunya yang memberi izin untuk meminjamkan kudanya, tapi penjelasan itu tetap tidak bisa membuat suasana hati Zitao menjadi lebih baik.

Jadi, ia memilih pergi berjalan kaki, menyusuri jalan setapak, dan berusaha mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian, tapi sayangnya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan terjerumus ke lubang tikus. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh permukaan tanah saat menyadari bahwa pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Pergelangan kakinya sudah bengkak di dalam sepatu botnya, dan karena hari ini ia berencana untuk menunggang kuda, tentu saja ia mengenakan sepatu bot langsung, dan bukannya sepatu bot bertali yang bisa dengan mudah dan cepat dilepaskan dari kakinya.

Satu – satunya hal baik yang terjadi pagi ini adalah tidak turun hujan, meskipun dengan kesialan yang selalu mengikutinya belakangan ini, belum lagi langit di atas kepalanya yang sudah tampak abu – abu, Zitao bahkan tidak terlalu yakin akan hal itu.

Sekarang, penyelamatnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Oh Sehun, sang Jeoha-sang pangeran penerus tahta-, pria yang tiga hari lagi akan menikah dengan kakaknya. Menurut Minseok, pria itu adalah seorang bajingan sejati dan sama sekali tidak sensitif dengan perasaan wanita yang cenderung lembut.

Zitao tidak sepenuhnya memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh Minseok dengan perasaan yang lembut, dan sebenarnya ia meragukan bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan semacam itu di dalam dirinya. Namun, tetap saja, itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan seperti apa sang Wangseja muda itu. Penjabaran Minseok membuat Oh Sehun terdengar sedikit kasar, dan orang yang tidak menyenangkan. Sama sekali bukan seperti pria terhormat, yang bersedia menolong seorang gadis yang sedang kesulitan.

Pria itu memang terlihat seperti seorang bajingan. Zitao mungkin bukanlah seorang pemimpi romantis seperti Minseok, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peka terhadap sikap dan penampilan seorang pria. Oh Sehun-atau lebih tepatnya Hun, nama panggilan yang ia dengar selalu digunakan oleh Minseok untuk merujuk pria itu-memiliki mata cokelat paling menawan, yang pernah dilihatnya di wajah seorang manusia. Di wajah orang lain, mata itu mungkin aka terlihat terlalu feminim (apalagi dilengkapi dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan hitam), tapi Oh Sehun adalah pria bertubuh tinggi dan gagah. Semua orang pasti akan menyadari bahwa pria itu ramping dan atletis di balik mantel dan celanan selututnya, bahkan orang – orang yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan juga pasti akan menyadarinya juga, dan Zitao terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak memperhatikan Sehun.

Oh, baiklah, ia memang memperhatikan pria itu. Namun, bagaimana tidak? Sehun berdiri mnejulang di depannya seperti seorang dewa yang sangat berbahaya, tubuh Sehun yang gagah menutupi sinar matahari yang masih tersisa.

"Ah, iya," ujar Sehun, entah kenapa terdengar tidak yakin, menurut pendapat Zitao. "Yiyang."

Yiyang? Memang mereka baru diperkenalkan tiga kali. "Zitao," tegasnya.

"Zitao," ulang Sehun, masih cukup berani menyunggingkan senyuman tidak bersalah kepada Zitao.

"Memang, Minseok eonnie juga memiliki adik yang bernama Yiyang." Rasa keadilan memaksa Zitao untuk berkata demikian. "Usianya lima belas tahun."

"Dan aku bisa membayangkan, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk berkeliaran seorang diri."

Komentar Sehun menyiratkan bahwa ia juga masih terlalu kecil. Mata Zitao menyipit saat mendengar kesan sindiran pada suara Sehun. "Apakah kau sedang menegurku?"

"Aku tidak berani melakukannya."

"Karena aku tidak berusia lima belas tahun," tegas Zitao, "dan sepanjang waktu aku selalu berjalan seorang diri di sekitar sini."

"Aku yakin itu."

"Yah, sebenarnya tidak berjalan kaki," aku Zitao, entah kenapa amarahnya sedikit mereda saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang datar, "tapi dengan menunggang kudaku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa hari ini kau tidak menunggang kuda?" tanya Sehun sambil berlutut disamping Zitao.

Zitao bisa merasakan bibirnya mengerut dengan ekspresi wajah yang jengkel. "Seseorang mengambil kudaku."

Alis Sehun terangkat. "Seseorang?"

"Seorang tamu," tambah Zitao.

"Oh," ujar Sehun bersimpati. "Sepertinya memang ada banyak sekali tamu di rumahmu."

"Seperti wabah belalang," gumam Zitao, sebelum menyadari bahwa ia telah bersikap sangat kasar pada pria yang sejauh ini terbukti sebagai orang kasar yang tidak menyenangkan seperti yang dijabarkan oleh Minseok. Apalagi, sebagaian tamu yang dijulukinya sebagai wabah belalang adalah teman – teman pria itu. "Aku minta maaf," ujar Zitao dengan cepat sambil menatap Sehun dengan mata yang bersorot ragu – ragu.

"Jangan meminta maaf," jawab Sehun. "Kau pikir kenapa aku pergi berkuda keluar?"

Zitao mengerjapkan mata. "Tapi, ini pernikahnmu."

"Iya," ujar Sehun dengan getir, "memang benar, iya kan?"

"Yah, iya," jawab Zitao, membeo perkataan Sehun, meskipun ia tahu pria itu mengatakannya secara tidak sadar, "memang benar."

"Aku akan mengatakan satu rahasia kepadamu," kata Sehun, dengan santai menyentuhkan tangan ke sepatu bot Zitao. "Boleh?"

Zitao mengangguk, kemudian mencoba untuk tidak merintih saat Sehun menyentuhkan tangan ke sepatu botnya.

"Pernikahan," ujar Sehun, "hanyalah untuk wanita."

"Orang akan berpikir pernikahan setidaknya membutuhkan satu pria," balas Zitao.

"Benar," aku Sehun, akhirnya berhasil membebaskan kakinya dari kungkungan sepatu bot. "Tapi jawablah dengan jujur, apakah pengantin pria memiliki tugas lain, kecuali berdiri di depan altar dan berkata, 'Saya bersedia'?"

"Pria harus melamar."

"Hah." Sehun mendengus jengkel. "Proses melamar hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar, dan dilakukan berbulan – bulan sebelum pernikahan. Tapi, pada saat orang hendak melaksanakan pernikahan yang sebenarnya, ia nyaris tidak mengingatnya."

Zitao tahu perkataan Sehun memang benar. Sampai saat ini memang belum ada pria yang pernah melamarnya, tapi saat ia bertanya kepada Minseok apa yang dikatakan oleh sang Jeoha saat melamar kakaknya itu, Minseok hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi aku yakin dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat biasa."

Zitao menyunggingkan senyuman bersimpati pada calon kakak iparnya. Minseok tidak pernah memuji Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun sama sekali bukan jenis pria yang buruk. Bahkan, ia merasakan semacam ikatan kebersamaan dengan Sehun karena mereka berdua melarikan diri dari aula Huang untuk mencari ketenangan dan kedamaian.

"Aku tidak yakin pergelangan kakimu patah," ujar Sehun sambil menekan lembut pergelangan kaki Zitao.

"Tidak, aku yakin aku tidak mematahkannya. Pasti kakiku akan lebih baik besok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun, mengangkat satu sudut bibir, dengan ekspresi ragu. "Aku yakin kakimu belum akan membaik besok. Setidaknya butuh waktu seminggu, sebelum kau bisa berjalan dengan nyaman."

"Tidak sampai seminggu!"

"Yah, mungkin tidak akan sampai seminggu penuh. Aku yakin kakimu tidak perlu dioperasi. Tapi kau pasti akan pincang selama beberapa hari."

Zitao menghela napas, suara helaan napas yang panjang dan pasrah. "Seharusnya aku terlihat memukau sebagai pengiring pengantin Minseok eonni; sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan detail pernikahannya sendiri. Tapi Sehun sangat ahli berpura – pura tertarik, jadi ia hanya mengangguk sopan dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, lalu mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terkejut saat Zitao berseru, "Mungkin sekarang aku tidak perlu melakukannya!" zitao menatap Sehun dengan kegembiraan yang tidak disembunyikan, mata hitam Zitao berbinar – binar. "Aku bisa menyerahkan tugas itu pada Yiyang dan bersembunyi di belakang."

"Di belakang?"

"Belakang gereja," jelas Zitao. "Atau di depan. Aku tidak peduli di mana. Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu ikut ambil bagian dalam upacara pernikahan yang menjengkelkan ini. Aku-oh!" seketika itu juga Zitao menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, sementara pipinya langsung merah padam. "Aku minta maaf. Pernikahan yang menjengkelkan itu adalah pernikahanmu, iya kan?"

"Meskipun aku jengkel mengakuinya," ujar Sehun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kilat kegembiraan di matanya, "iya."

"Hanboknya berwarna kuning," gerutu Zitao, seolah itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

Sehun menunduk untuk memperhatikan setelan berkuda Zitao yang berwarna hijau, merasa yakin ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran wanita. "Apa?"

"Aku diharuskan mengenakan hanbok berwarna kuning," ujar Zitao kepada Sehun. "Seolah harus duduk sepanjang upacara pernikahan belum cukup buruk, Minseok masih memilihkan hanbok berwarna kuning untukku."

"Eh, kenapa upacara pernikahannya akan begitu mengerikan?" tanya Sehun, tiba – tiba ikut merasa takut.

"Minseok eonni tahu aku pasti akan terlihat sangat jelek mengenakan warna kuning," kata Zitao, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti korban wabah penyakit. Para tamu yang lain pasti akan berlarian ke luar gereja sambil menjerit."

Seharusnya, Sehun merasa cemas oleh kemungkinan bahwa pernikahannya akan menjadi histeria massa; justru, ia merasa cemas karena ia mendapati kemungkinan itu membuatnya merasa senang. "Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan upacara pernikahan?" tanya Sehun lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, saat ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Zitao masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

Zitao mengerutkan bibir, saat wanita itu menyentuhkan jari ke pergelangan kakinya sendiri, dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun. "Memangnya kau tidak melihat jadwal acaranya?"

"Eh, tidak." Sekarang, Sehun mulai berpikir tindakannya itu mungkin suatu kesalahan.

Zitao mengangkat wajah, mata panda berwarna hitam milik wanita itu memperlihatkan sorot kasihan. "Seharusnya, kau melihat jadwal acara yang dibuat Minseok eonni." Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Zitao.

"Miss Huang," ujar Sehun, sengaja menggunakan suaranya yang terdengar paling tegas.

"Daftar jadwalnya panjang," ujar Zitao. "Dan, akan ada burung – burung."

"Burung – burung?" ulang Sehun, tersedak oleh kata – kata itu, hingga seluruh tubuhnya berguncang oleh serentetan batuk yang tidak berani.

Zitao menunggu sampai Sehun tenang kembali, sebelum wajah wanita itu memperlihatkan ekspresi polos yang penuh dengan kecurigaan, dan bertanya, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Sehun mendapati dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain cemberut.

Zitao tertawa terbahak – bahak, dengan suara yang selembut dan semerdu alunan musik, lalu berkata, "Kau sama sekali tidak seperti yang dijabarkan oleh Minseok eonni."

Nah itu baru menarik. "Benarkah?" tanya Sehun, berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap terdengar tidak acuh.

Zitao menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Zitao menyesali lidahnya yang keceplosan. Meskipun begitu, Zitao tetap harus mengatakan sesuatu, jadi Sehun menunggu dengan sabar sampai Zitao mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan berkata, "yah, sejujurnya, Minseok eonni tidak banyak bercerita tentang apa pun. Yang sepertinya mendorongku untuk menganggapmu sedikit tertutup."

Sehun duduk di atas rumput di samping Zitao. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di dekat Zitao, setelah ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian di anatara kerumunan di aula Huang. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku rasa aku hanya membayangkan jika kau bukanlah orang yang tertutup, pasti perckapanmu dengan Minseok eonni akan sedikit lebih..." Zitao mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?"

"Santai?"

"Tepat sekali!" Zitao berbalik ke arah Sehun dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan, dan mendapati napasnya terekat karena terpesona. Minseok tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

Yang lebih buruk, ia tidak pernah mengingatkan Minseok tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

Namun, Huang Zitao... itu baru wanita yang tahu bagaimana harus tersenyum pada pria. Dari bibir Zitao, dari mata Zitao, senyuman Zitao menyebar dari setiap inci kulit wanita itu.

Sial, sekarang senyuman itu merayap turun hingga ke bagian tengah tubuhnya, yang seharusnya tidak boleh tersentuh oleh seorang adik ipar.

Seharusnya, Sehun segera berdiri, seharusnya Sehun segera membuat alasan untuk membawa Zitao kembali ke rumah-apa pun juga untuk mengakhiri percakapan kecil mereka karena tidak ada hal yang lebih memalukan dan tidak bisa diterima daripada menginginkan adik ipar sendiri, dna tiga hari lagi Zitao akan benar – benar menjadi adik iparnya.

Namun, alasannya pasti akan dibuat dengan tidak tulus, seperti saat tadi ia mengatakan kepada Zitao bahwa ia berkuda ke sini hanya untuk melarikan diri dari kemeriahan pesta pra pernikahan.

Belum lagi masih ada fakta lain bahwa bagian tubuhnya yang tidak pantas untuk disebutkan di depan wanita pasti akan terlihat terlalu mencolok jika dalam posisi berdiri.

Jadi, Sehun memutuskan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Zitao karena ia tidak pernah bisa menikmati kebersamaannya dengan orang lain sejjak ia tiba di sini dua hari yang lalu. Zitao adalah orang pertama yang bertemu dengannya, yang tidak memberinya selamat atau, dalam kasus adik perempuan dan sepupunya, tidak berusaha mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana seharusnya ia menjalani kehidupannya.

Sejujurnya, ia mendapati Huang Zitao sangat menyenangkan, dan karena ia merasa yakin reaksinya terhadap senyuman Zitao hanyalah kegilaan sementara yang hanya akan terjadi sekali. Itu bukanlah masalah yang serius, hanya sedikit memalukan-yah, tidak ada salahnya jika ia memperlama kebersamaan mereka.

"Benar," ujar Zitao, jelas sekali gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan masalah sensitif yang sedang dihadapi oleh Sehun. "Jika percakapanmu dengan Minseok eonnie bisa lebih santai, aku bisa yakin pasti ada lebih banyak hal yang bisa dikatakan Minseok eonni kepadaku."

Sehun justru berpikir untung saja calon istrinya bukanlah orang yang suka berhati – hati. Satu nilai plus untuk Minseok. "Mungkin," ujar Sehun, sedikit lebih tajam dari yang seharusnya, "dia hanya tidak suka bercerita."

"Minseok eonnie?" ujar Zitao sambil mendengus. "Tidak mungkin, Minseok eonnie selalu mengatakan segala hal kepadaku tentang~"

"Tentang apa?"

"Bukan apa – apa," ujar Zitao dengan cepat, tetapi gadis itu tidak mau menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun tahu sebaiknya ia tidak memaksa. Apa pun yang hendak dikatakan oleh Zitao, jelas sekali itu akan menyudutkan Minseok, dan jika ada satu hal yang bisa ia nilai dari Huang Zitao sejauh ini, maka itu adalah fakta bahwa Zitao merupakan orang yang sangat setia. Dan, Zitao tidak akan mengungkapkan rahasia antarsaudara.

Lucu. Tidak pernah sekli pun terlintas dalam pikiran Sehun bahwa seorang wanita seperti Minseok mungkin memiliki rahasia. Minseok terlihat selalu... transparan. Bahkan, ketransparanan itulah yang meyakinkannya bahwa pernikahan mereka bisa berjalan dengan baik. Jika seorang pria tidak akan bisa mencintai istrinya, maka sebaiknya pria itu tidak melamar si wanita.

"Apakah menurutmu sekarang sudah cukup aman untuk kem-bali?" tanya Sehun sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah aula Huang. Ia lebih suka tetap berada di sini bersama Zitao, tetapi sepertinya tidak pantas jika ia berduaan dengan Zitao lebih lama lagi. Lagi pula, ia merasa sedikit... lebih tenang sekarang, dan ia pikir ia sudah mampu berdiri tanpa mempermaukan dirinya sendiri.

Belum tentu seorang gadis polos seperti Huang Zitao akan mengerti kenapa seorang pria memiliki tonjolan di depan celana selututnya.

"Aman?" ulang Zitao.

Sehun tersenyum. "Dari wabah belalang?"

"Oh." Wajah Zitao tertunduk. "Aku meragukannya. Aku rasa eomma sudah mengatur acara makan siang khusus untuk para wanita."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Bagus sekali."

"Mungkin, untukmu," balas Zitao. "Aku pasti diharapkan hadir di sana."

"Sang pengiring pengantin?" tanya Sehun dengan senyuman jail. "Sudah pasti kau diharapkan hadir di sana. Bahkan, mereka mungkin tidak bisa memulai acara tanpa dirimu."

"Tahan lidahmu. Jika mereka sudah cukup lapar, mereka bahkan tidak akan menyadari jika aku tidak ada."

"Lapar, ya? Padahal aku pikir para wanita makan seperti burung."

"Itu hanya dilakukan di depan pria. Jika tidak ada pria, maka kami semua menggila dengan ham dan cokelat."

"Bersama – sama?"

Zitao tertawa, suara yang jernih dan merdu. "Kau sangat lucu," ujar Zitao sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, dengan ekspetasi wajah yang paling berbahaya. "Apakah kau tidak tahu, kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan pada seorang bajingan bahwa ia lucu?"

"Oh, kau tidak mungkin seorang bajingan," kata Zitao dengan sikap tidak acuh.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan kakakku."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Pada akhirnya, bajingan juga harus menikah."

"Tidak dengan Minseok eonni," kata Zitao sambil mendengus, "Minseok eonni adalah istri yang terburuk untuk seorang bajingan." Zitao menatap Sehun lagi, dengan senyuman yang cerah dan menawan. "Tapi, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan karena jelas sekali kau adalah seorang pria yang sangat masuk akal."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah disebut sebagai pria yang masuk akal oleh seorang wanita," ujar Sehun.

"Aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa aku mengatakannya sebagai sebuah pujian tertinggi."

"Aku bisa melihat kau memang bermaksud seperti itu," gumam Sehun.

"Akal sehat sepertinya terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang mudah," kata Zitao, menekankan setiap perkataannya dengan gerakan tangan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hanya sedikit orang yang memilikinya."

Sehun tergelak mendengarnya. Ia pun berpikir seperti itu, meskipun ia tidak pernah terpikir untuk mengungkapkannya selantang yang dilakukan oleh Zitao.

Kemudian, Zitao menghela napas, suara yang terdengar pelan dan gelisah, yang mampu langsung menunduk ke dalam hati Sehun yang terdalam. "Sebaiknya aku segera kembali," ujar Zitao, terdengar sama sekali tidak senang dengan gagasan itu.

"Kau belum pergi terlalu lama," tegas Sehun, jelas sekali ingin memperlama percakapan mereka.

"Kau yang belum pergi terlalu lama," koreksi Zitao. "Aku sudah pergi sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan, kau memang benar. Aku tidak bisa menghindari acara makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibuku. Eomma pasti akan sangat marah, yang aku rasa masih bisa kutanggung karena eomma sering sekali marah – marah, tapi rasanya tidak adil untuk Minseok eonnie. Toh, aku adalah pengiring pengantin dalam pernikahannya yang akan dilangsungkan sebentar lagi."

Sehun bangun dan berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Zitao. "Kau adalah adik yang sangat baik, iya kan?"

Zitao menatap Sehun dengan intens, saat meletakkan tangan di atas telapak tangan Sehun. Hampir seperti Zitao berusaha untuk mengukur jiwanya. "Aku mencoba untuk menjadi adik yang baik," ujar Zitao dengan suara pelan.

Sehun meringis saat ia teringat dengan adiknya sendiri, yang berteriak kepadanya sambil duduk di tanah. Ia mungkin harus menemui Luhan dan meminta maaf. Toh, hanya Luhan satu – satunya saudara yang dimilikinya.

Namun, saat ia berkuda kembali ke aula Huang, dengan Huang Zitao duduk dengan nyaman di belakangnya, di atas pelana yang sama, lengan Zitao melingkari pinggangnya, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Luhan.

Atau Minseok.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

Okay, gue balik lagi dengan membawa cerita orang lain :v

Seperti yang gue tulis di awal cerita, cerita ini punyanya mbak/bu Julian Quinn :3 Gue langsung jatuh cinta pas baca awal cerita punyanya ini. Dan gue pikir kalo main HunTao lebih greget lagi kalik yak :v

Ya udah berhubung kangen banget sama mereka dan jarang banget sekarang cerita mereka. Ya udah bisa lah buat obat kangen :3

Semoga kalian juga sukak

Cerita ini gue ambil dari buku antologi "Where's My Hero?", jadi buku antologi romantis ini dibuat oleh tiga penulis ternama, dan salah satunya favorit gue. Yaitu Lisa Kleypas! Tapi, malah lebih kecantol sama karyanya mbak Julia Quinn xD lol. Tapi ceritanya mbak Lisa Kleypas tetep emejing kok :3

Gue cuma ngubah nama chara sama tempat dan gelar, dan yang berhubungan lainnya. Soalnya aku buat ini di Korea. Kalo asli cerita kan di London. Nah menyesuaikan gituk.

Untuk informasi, cerita gue lagi gantung :p tak perlu untuk menyinggung – nyinggung yak xD plak

Gue usahain bisa cepet update next chapter ^^ see ya


	2. Chapter 2

Taomio present...

 **~ A Tale of Two Sisters ~**

THIS IS NOT MY STORY!

This story belong to Julia Quinn. ^^

I'm just really miss HunTao :'( so i changed the characters name of this story.

Oh yeah, this is GS! If you don't like it, please just leave. I beg you :D

.

.

.

.

Acara makan siang itu persis seperti yang dibayangkan oleh Zitao.

Membosankan.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi makanannya cukup enak. Namun, suasananya sangat membosankan.

Zitao mengisi piringnya dengan ham dan cokelat (ia nyaris tidak bisa percaya ibunya menyiapkan kedua hidangan itu secara bersamaan, dan merasa harus memakan keduanya untuk menghormati sang Jeoha), lalu menemukan kursi di sudut, saat ia berharap tidak akan ada orang seorang pun yang akan memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan memang tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, sampai di akhir acara, Minseok menyelinap untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu," bisik Minseok dengan suara tegas.

Zitao menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, mencoba memahami kenapa Minseok merasa harus mengatakannya. "Bicara saja," ujarnya dengan tidak bingung.

"Tidak di sini. Kita harus berbicara secara pribadi."

Ziato menggigit potongan kue coklatnya yang terakhir dan menelannya. "Kau akan sangat kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat yang pribadi sekarang ini," komentar Zitao.

Minseok menatap Zitao dengan sorot jengkel. "Temui aku di kamarmu lima menit lagi."

Zitao menoleh ke arah kerumunan tamu dengan ekspresi ragu. "Apakah kau benar – benar berpikir kau bisa melarikan diri selama lima menit? Eomma terlihat sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri, dan aku ragu dia mau~"

"Aku pasti akan datang ke kamarmu," ujar Minseok meyakinkan Zitao. "Percayalah kepadaku. Pergilah sekarang, agar tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat kita bersama."

Zitao tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar saat mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja, Minseok eonni," kata Zitao, "kita bersaudara. Aku tidak yakin akan ada yang memperhatikan jika kita pergi bersama."

"Sama saja," kata Minseok.

Zitao memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apa, tepatnya, yang sama saja. Minseok cenderung utnuk bersikap seperti artis opera yang mengadakan pertunjukan di teater Chongdong, jika kakaknya itu beranggapan ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya, dan sudah sejak lama Zitao menyadari bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak menanyakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Minseok. "Baiklah," ujar Zitao sambil meletakkan piringnya di kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku akan berada di kamarku."

"Bagus," kata Minseok, menoleh ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada. "Dan jangan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

"Demi Tuhan," seru Zitao, meskipun Minseok sudah pergi menjauh. "Memangnya aku akan mengatakannya pada siapa?"

.

.

.

.

"Oh, My Lord!" Zitao hanya bisa berseru terkejut. "Senang bertemu denganmu di sini."

Sehun menoleh ke sekeliling aula. Bukankah ia baru saja menurunkan Zitao di sini, belum sampai sejam yang lalu? "Ini bukan kebetulan yang aneh." Sehun merasa harus mengatakannya.

"Eh, iya," ujar Zitao, "tapi melihat bagaimana kita tidak pernah berpapasan sebelumnya, berpapasan dua kali selama seharian ini rasanya cukup mengejutkan."

"Benar," kata Sehun, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menganggapnya mengejutkan. Kemudian, Sehun menunjuk pada wanita yang ada di sebelahnya. "Boleh aku memperkenalkanmu pada adikku? Miss Huang, adikku, Oh Luhan," jelas Sehun pada adik perempuannya.

"Kami sudah pernah diperkenalkan," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut, "meskipun kami tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengobrol banyak sebelumnya."

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dengan lebih baik, nona Oh," kata Zitao.

"Kumohon, panggil aku Luhan. Dalam beberapa hari lagi, kita akan menjadi keluarga."

Zitao mengangguk. "Dan panggil aku Zitao."

"Aku bertemu dengan Zitao pagi ini," jelas Sehun, sama sekali tidak yakin kenapa ia harus mengatakan informasi itu.

"Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengana adik Minseok sebelumnya?" tanya Luhan dengan terkejut.

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini," kata Sehun. "Aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di luar."

"Aku membuat kakiku sendiri terkilir," lanjut Zitao. "Kakakmu membantuku."

"Bagaimana keadaan pergelangan kakimu?" tanya Sehun. "Seharusnya kau tidak menggunakannya untuk berjalan."

"Aku tidak berjalan. Aku~""

"Pincang?"

Zitao tersenyum bersalah kepada Sehun. "Iya."

"Aku bertemu dengannya di padang rumput," kata Sehun, mengarahkan penjelasannya pada Luhan, tapi tidak benar – benar menatap adiknya itu. "Aku pergi untuk melarikan diri dari keramaian."

"Begitu pula denganku," sambung Zitao. "Tapi aku harus melakukannya dengan berjalan kaki."

"Salah satu pengurus istal memberikan kudanya pada tamu," jelas Sehun. "Bisakah kau mempercayainya?"

"Ibuku yang memberi izin pada pengurus istal untuk meminjamkan kudaku," kata Zitao sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tetap saja."

Zitao mengangguk setuju. "Tetap saja."

Luhan melongo menatap mereka berdua. "Apakah kalian menyadari bahwa kalian menyelesaikan kalimat satu sama lain?"

"Tidak, kami tidak melakukannya," sangkal Zitao dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang juga memberikan penyangkalan yang lebih tegas. "Jangan konyol."

"Kami berbicara terlalu cepat," kata Zitao.

"Dan mengabaikanmu," sambung Sehun.

"Tapi kami tidak menyelesaikan kalimat satu sama lain," tambah Zitao dengan cepat.

"Yah, kalian baru saja melakukannya lagi," kata Luhan.

Respons Zitao hanyalah kosong. "Aku yakin kau salah," gumam Zitao.

"Aku yakin aku tidak salah," jawab Luhan, "tapi itu bukanlah masalah penting."

Kesunyian yang canggung etrasa di antara mereka, sampai Zitao berdeham dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Aku harus bertemu dengan Minseok eonnie di kamarku."

"Sampaikan salamku kepadanya," kata Sehun dengan cepat sambil bertanya – tanya kenapa Zitao meringis, setelah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa wanita itu akan bertemu dengan Minseok.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya," ujar Zitao, dan sekarang pipi wanita itu merona merah.

Sehun merasakan keningnya berkerut bingung. Apakah Zitao berbohong saat mengatakan akan bertemu dengan Minseok di atas? Dan jika benar begitu, kenapa Zitao berpikir ia akan peduli? Rahasia apa yang mungkin disimpan oleh Zitao, yang akan memengaruhinya?

"Berhati – hatilah dengan pergelangan kakimu yang masih bengkak," kata Sehun. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menopangkannya ke atas bantal, begitu kau sampai di kamarmu."

"Ide bagus," kata Zitao sambil mengangguk setuju. "Terima kasih atas nasihatmu."

Dan setelah itu, Zitao berjalan terpincang – pincang ke sudut dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Wah, menarik sekali," komentar Luhan, begitu Zitao berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran.

"Apa yang menarik?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu. Dia. Zitao."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi bingung. "Aku hanya berbicara padanya dalam bahasa Korea, Luhan."

Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Zitao pergi. "Dialah yang seharusnya kau nikahi."

"Oh, Tuhan, Luhan, jangan mulai lagi."

"Aku tahu aku pernah mengatakan~"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang belum pernah kau katakan," ujar Sehun dengan jengkel.

Luhan memelototi Sehun, kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling. "Kita tidak bisa berbicara di sini," kata Luhan.

"Kita tidak akan berbicara di mana pun."

"Iya, kita harus bicara," balas Luhan sambil menarik Sehun ke sebuah ruangan kosong yang ada di dekat mereka. Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan berbalik ke Sehun dengan kecemasan seorang adik yang terlalu berlebihan. "Sehun oppa, kau harus mendengarkan aku. Kau tidak bisa menikahi Huang Minseok. Dia tidak cocok untukmu."

"Minseok adalah wanita yang lumayan," ujar Sehun, dengan suara yang terdengar tidak yakin.

"Apakah kau mendengar apa yang kau sendiri katakan?" cetus Luhan. "Wanita yang lumayan? Kau tidak mau menikahi seseorang yang lumayan, oppa. Kau ingin menikahi wanita yang bisa membuat hatimu bernyanyi, seseorang yang membuatmu tersenyum setiap kali dia memasuki ruangan. Percayalah kepadaku. Aku tahu hal semacam itu."

Sehun juga mengetahuinya. Luhan dan suaminyan saling mencintai, dengan perasaan yang sangat mendalam, yang seharusnya bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa mual, tapi entah kenapa Sehun justru menganggap hubungan mereka terasa hangat dan menenangkan.

Namun, sekarang, hubungan Luhan dengan suaminya mulai membuat Sehun merasa-astaga-iri.

Yang tentu saja, hanya membuat hatinya bertambah buruk.

"Sehun oppa," desak Luhan, "apakah kau mendengarkan aku?"

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," bentak Sehun, tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk meluapkan amarahnya pada adiknya. "coba kau katakan kepadaku bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari pernikahan ini. Apakah aku harus mencampakkan Minseok pada tiga hari sebelum pernikahan kami?"

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan mata, tapi Sehun tidak bisa dibohongi. Otak adiknya bisa bekerja dengan sangat cepat sehingga ia sedikir terkejut Luhan tidak mengeluarkan asap dari telinga. Jika ada cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan, tiga hari sebelum pernikahan, maka ia yakin sekali Luhan pasti bisa menemukan cara tersebut.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama sehingga Sehun berpikir percakapan mereka sudah benar – benar selesai. "Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan," ujar Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!"

Sehun melontarkan erangan lelah. Ternyata, ia terlalu berharap Luhan bisa menganggap masalah ini selesai.

"Apakah kau menyadari apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tanya Luhan sambil menarik lengan baju Sehun.

"Tidak," ujar Sehun terus terang, berharap jawaban itu bisa mengakhiri desakan adiknya.

"Kau baru saja bertanya kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari rencana pernikahanmu dengan Huang Minseok yang akan diselenggarakan tiga hari lagi. Apakah kau tahu apa artinya itu? Itu berarti kau _ingin_ membatalkan rencana pernikahnmu," tegas Luhan, dan menurut pendapat Sehun, Luhan terlihat terlalu bangga kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang tadi aku kukatakan sama sekali tidak berarti seperti itu," cetus Sehun. "Tidak semua orang cukup beruntung bisa menikah karena cinta, Luhan. Usiaku sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun. Jika sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan wanita yang kucintai, maka aku tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Dan aku tidak mungkin bisa bertambah muda."

"Kau juga tidak sekarat," balas Luhan dengan jengkel.

"Aku akan menikah tiga hari lagi," tegas Sehun dengan suara keras. "Seharusnya kau sudah bisa membiasakan dirimu dengan ide itu."

"Apakah tanah yang akan diberikan keluarga Huang sebagai mas kawin memang seberharga itu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara lembut, yang justru lebih menusuk daripada teriakan. "Hanya delapan hektar, oppa. Delapan hektar untuk ditukar dengan hidupmu."

"Aku akan berpura – pura kau tidak pernah mengatakannya," ujar Sehun dengan ketus.

"Jangan mencoba membodohi dirimu sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa pernikahanmu dilakukan hanya demi mencari keuntungan," kata Luhan.

"Dan jika memang benar begitu," balas Sehun, "apakah itu membuatku sangat berbeda dengan sebagian besar pria lain yang ada di masyarakat kelas atas seperti kita?"

"Tidak," aku Luhan, "tapi itu tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya. Ini tidak benar, Sehun oppa. Tidak untukmu."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sorot tajam. "Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Apakah itu kesimpulan dari interogasi kita?"

"Kau lebih baik daripada ini, Sehun oppa," bisik Luhan. "Kau mungkin tidak berpikir begitu, tapi aku tahu."

Sehun menelan ludah, tiba – tiba saja tenggorokannya terasa sesak dan kering. Ia tahu Luhan memang benar, dan ia benci mengakuinya. "Aku akan menikah dengan Huang Minseok," tegas Sehun, hampir tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan berbulan – bulan yang lalu, dan aku tetap mempertahankannya."

Luhan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Saat Luhan membukanya lagi, mata adiknya itu terlihat sedih dan berkaca – kaca. "Kau menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri."

"Tidak," ujar Sehun singkat, tidak bisa membiarkan percakapan ini berlanjut lebih lama lagi. "Yang akan aku lakukan adalah meninggalkan ruangan ini secepat mungkin."

Namun, saat mencapai aula depan, Sehun tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana.

Itu adalah perasaan yang belakangan ini cukup sering ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Zitao terlonjak kaget saat emmasuki kamarnya. Minseok sudah berada di sana, berjalan mondar – mandir seperti kucing yang dikandangkan.

"Yah," ujar Zitao, "aku membuat pergelangan kakiku terkilir tadi pagi, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan cepat. Dan~" Zitao langsung terdiam. Sebaiknya ia tidak mengatakan kepada Minseok bahwa tadi ia sempat mengobrol dengan sang Jeoha dan adiknya. Karena secara tidak sengaja ia telah mengatakan pertemanannya dengan Minseok di kamar ini, padahal Minseok sudah memintanya untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapa pun.

Meskipun Zitao tidak mengerti kenapa tidak boleh ada yang tahu, tetap saja, sepertinya suasana hati Minseok sedang tidak baik. Zitao tidak memiliki alasan untuk membuat kakaknya itu semakin gelisah.

"Seberapa parah?" tanya Minseok.

"Apa yang seberapa parah?"

"Pergelangan kakimu."

Zitao menunduk, seolah ia lupa bahwa pergelangan kakinya ada di sana. "Aku rasa tidak terlalu parah. Aku memang tidak akan bisa memenangi lomba berlari dengan kondisi kakiku saat ini, tapi aku tidak sampai membutuhkan tongkat untuk berjalan."

"Bagus." Minseok berjalan menghampiri Zitao, mata hitam kakaknya itu-yang sangat mirip dengan mata Zitao sendiri-berkilau dengan semangat yang menggelora. "Karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, dan kau tidak boleh sakit sekarang ini."

"Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Suara Minseok berubah menjadi bisikan. "Aku akan kawin lari."

"Dengan sang Jeoha?"

"Tidak, bukan dengan sang Jeoha, dasar bodoh. Tapi, dengan Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol oppa?" Zitao nyaris berteriak.

"Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu?" desis Minseok.

"Minseok eonnie, apakah kau sudah gila?"

"Tergila – gila oleh cinta."

"Pada Chanyeol oppa?" Zitao kembali berteriak, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak percaya dari suaranya.

Minseok menatap Zitao dengan jengkel. "Yang jelas Chanyeol lebih berharga daripada sang Jeoha."

Zitao langsung teringat pada Park Chanyeol, pria berperawakan tinggi yang menganggap dirinya seorang pujangga dan tinggal di dekat rumah keluarga Huang selama bertahun – tahun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol, pikir Zitao, jika kau lebih memilih tipe pria pemimpi.

Tipe pria pemimpi yang terlalu banyak bicara, jika makhluk semacam itu memang ada.

Zitao meringis. Makhluk semacam itu memang ada, dan namanya adalah Chanyeol. Saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Zitao harus berpura – pura sakit kepala hanya agar bisa melarikan diri dari ocehan Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya, tentang buku kumpulan puisi terbarunya.

Zitao pernah mencoba membaca hasil karya Chanyeol. Toh, itu adalah sikap yang sopan, mengingat mereka bertetangga. Namun, baru membacanya sebentar, Zitao harus menyerah. Kata ' _Love_ -Cinta' selalu dibuat berima dengan ' _Dove_ -burung dara,' (Zitao sampai berpikir, di mana orang bisa menemukan banyak burung dara di Goeje) dan kata 'You-kau' sering sekali dibuat berima dengan 'dew-embun,' sehingga membuat Zitao ingin sekali menarik bahu Chanyeol dan berteriak, "Masih ada kata _Few, Hue, New, Woo_ , yang berima dengan _You_ , dasar bodoh!" astaga, bahkan kata _'Moo'_ juga bisa digunakan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak cukup cerdas untuk bisa sampai berpikir ke sana.

Namun, sepertinya Minseok sangat menyukai dan mengagumi Chanyeol, bahkan Zitao sering kali mendengar Minseok menyebut Chanyeol sebagai 'pujangga yang brilian.' Seharusnya Zitao bisa menebak bahwa hubungan Minseok dan Chanyeol lebih dari sekadar pertemanan biasa, tapi sejujurnya, ia selalu menganggap Chanyeol terlalu bodoh dan konyol sehingga sulit baginya untuk bisa membayangkan ada wanita yang bisa jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Minseok eonni," ujar Zitao jengkel, berusaha untuk membuat suaranya tetap terdengar tenang, "bagaimana mungkin kau lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada sang Jeoha?"

"Kau tahu apa?" balas Minseok dengan ketus. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenal sang Jeoha. Dan yang pasti," ujar Minseok dengan gaya angkuh, "kau tidak mengenal Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu Chanyeol oppa menulis puisi yang sangat jelek," gumam Zitao.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" tuntut Minseok.

"Bukan apa – apa," jawab Zitao dengan cepat, sangat ingin menghindari perckapan tentang masalah _itu_. "Hanya saja akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan berbicara dengan sang Jeoha hari ini, dan sepertinya dia pria yang paling masuk akal."

"Dia mengerikan," ujar Minseok sambil menjatuhkan diri ke atas tempat tidur Zitao.

Zitao memutar bola matanya. Kumohon, jangan sampai aku menjadi histeris. "Minseok eonnie, sang Jeoha sama sekali tidak mengerikan."

"Dia tidak pernah sekali pun membacakan puisi untukku."

Yang menurut Zitao adalah nilai tambah untuk sang Jeoha. "Dan itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Zitao, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk bisa memahami seluk – beluk cinta."

"Aku hanya sebelah bulan lebih muda darimu!"

"Mungkin itu benar, jika diukur dalam hitungan tahun," kata Minseok sambil menghela napas dramatis. "Tapi dalam hal pengalaman, kau lebih muda dariku berpuluh – puluh tahun."

"Hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan!" tegas Zitao, nyaris berteriak.

Minseok meletakkan tangan di atas jantungnya. "Zitao, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah berbicara seperti orang gila. Kau sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Tiga hari lagi. Kau akan menikah tiga hari lagi!" Zitao mengangkat tangannya dengan putus asa. "Kau tidak bisa kawin alri dengan Park Chanyeol!"

Minseok duduk dengan sangat tiba – tiba, hingga membuat Zitao merasa sedikit pusing. "Aku bisa," tegas Minseok. "Dan aku akan melakukannya. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu."

"Minseok eonni~"

"Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan meminta bantuan Yiyang ," kata Minseok dengan nada mengancam.

"Oh, jangan lakukan itu," erang Zitao. "Demi Tuhan, Minseok eonnie, Yiyang baru berusia lima belas tahun, kau tidak boleh melibatkan dia. Tidak adil untuknya jika kau menyeretnya ke dalam masalah seperti ini."

"Jika kau tidka mau membantuku, maka aku tidka punya pilihan lain kecuali melibatkan Yiyang."

"Minseok, kenapa kau menerima lamaran sang Jeoha jika kau tidak meyukainya?"

Minseok hendak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi kemudian terdiam, ekspresi serius yang tidak biasa nampak di wajah kakaknya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok tidka bersikap dramatis. Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok tidak membahas tentang cinta, romantisme, puisi, dan perasaan lembut. Dan saat Zitao menatap Minseok, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang tersayang, yang telah berbagi hampir segala hal dengan dirinya. Bahkan masa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," akhirnya Minseok berbicara lagi, dengan suara pelan dan dipenuhi penyesalan. "Aku rasa pada saat itu aku berpikir bahwa itulah yang terbaik untukku. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menyangka aku akan mendapatkan lamaran dari seorang pria bangsawan. Ibu dan Ayah sangat bahagia dengan lamaran itu. Kau tahu, sang Jeoha adalah pria yang menjadi incaran para wanita lajang di negeri ini."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya," ujar Zitao karena ia tidak memliki pengalaman langsung di pasar pernikahan. Tidak seperti Minseok, ia tidak pernah mengalami musim perburuan jodoh di Busan, apalagi Seoul. Keluarganya tidak memiliki uang untuk mengirimnya ke sana. Tapi ia tidak keberatan. Ia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya di sudut sebelah Tenggara wilayah Goeje, dan ia berpikir akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sana pula. Keluarga Huang memang tidak terlalu miskin, tapi harus selalu hidup pas-pasan dan tambal sulam-hidup zaman sekarang serba mahal, begitu nyonya Huang selalu mengatakan, tapi ibunya itu tetap berusaha untuk membuat mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang berada. Zitao selalu heran karena orangtuanya tidak pernah menjaul sebidang tanah yang disiapkan sebagai mas kawin Minseok.

Tapi Zitao tidak keberatan dengan keputusan orangtuanya yang tidak mengirimnya untuk menjalani musim perburuan jodoh di Busan. Satu – satunya cara agar mereka bisa membiayai perjalanannya ke Busan adalah dengan menjual semua kuda yang tersisa di istal, dan ayahnya tidak mau melakukannya. (Dan sejujurnya, Zitao juga tidak mau melakukannya; ia terlalu menyukai kuda betinanya untuk ditukarkan dengan beberapa potong gaun mewah.) lagi pula, di wilayah ini, usia dua puluh satu tahun belum dianggap terlalu tua untuk menikah dan yang jelas ia tidak merasa seperti perawan tua. Begitu Minseok sudha menikah dan pergi dari rumah, Zitao sangat yakin orangtua mereka akan mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

Meskipun ia tidak yakin itu adalah hal yang baik.

"Dan aku rasa sang Jeoha cukup tampan," aku Minseok.

Jauh lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol, pikir Zitao, tapi ia menyimpan pendapat itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dan dia kaya raya," kata Minseok sambil menghela napas. "Aku bukanlah wanita pengejar harta~"

Jelas tidak, jika Minseok berencana untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol yang tidak punya apa – apa.

"~tapi sulit untuk menolak seorang pria yang menawarkan diri untuk menyediakan mas kawin dan membiayai musim perburuan jodoh di Busan untuk adik – adiknya."

Mata Zitao membelalak. "Sang Jeoha menawarkan semua itu kepadamu?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Dia memang tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi uang tidka menjadi masalah untuknya, dan hidup keluarga Huang dibiayai olehnya. Itu berarti dia akan menyediakan mas kawin untuk kalian semua, iya kan? Kau juga anggota keluarga Huang, sama sepertiku."

Zitao merosot ke kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Minseok melakukan pengorbanan semacam itu demi masa depanya. Juga demi masa depan Yiyang, dan tentu saja, Sohee. Empat orang putri adalah beban yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggung keluarga Huang, etrutama dalam segi keuangan.

Kemudian, pikiran buruk terlintas dalam pikiran Zitao. Siapa yang akan membiayai semua pengeluaran untuk pesta seminggu ini? Ia asa sang Jeoha tidak bisa diharapkan untuk membiayainya jika Minseok benar – benar mencampakkan pria itu. Apakah sang jeoha sudah memberikan uang kepada orangtuanya untuk membiayai seluruh pengeluaran penrikahannya dengan Minseok, atau ibunya yang telah mengeluarkan uang sangat banyak dengan anggapan sang jeoha akan menggantinay setelah pernikahan?

Yang pasti sang Jeoha tidak mungkin mengganti uang ibunya, jika pria itu sampai dibiarkan menunggu di depan altar.

Astaga, sungguh masalah yang memusingkan.

"Minseok eonnie," ujar Zitao dengan lebih mendesak, "kau harus menikah dengan sang Jeoha. Kau harus melakukannya." Dan Zitao meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak mengatakannya demi melindungi masa depannya sendiri atau demi menyelamatkan keluarganya dari kehancuran. Zitao benar – benar percaya bahwa dari dua orang pria yang mengejar Minseok, Oh Sehun adalah pilihan yang lebih baik. Chanyeol memang tidak buruk; pria itu tidak akan menyakiti Minseok. Tapi Chanyeol memiliki utang dimana – mana dan selalu membicarakan hal – hal yang berkaitan dengan metafisika dan emosi yang tidak dimengerti manusia.

Sejujurnya, sulit untuk mendengarkan Chanyeol tanpa tertawa.

Sehun, justru sebaliknya, terlihat mandiri dan bisa diandalkan. Sehun juga tampan dan cerdas, dengan selera humor yang baik, dan setiap kali berbicara, Sehun bisa menemukan topik yang menarik. Sehun memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan wanita dari sang suami, setidaknya menurut pendapat Zitao. Kenapa Minseok tidak bisa melihat semua itu, Zitao tidak pernah bisa memahaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar Minseok. "Aku tidak bisa. Jika aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol, situasinya mungkin akan berbeda. Aku bisa menerima pernikahan dengan pria yang tidak kucintai, jika hanya itu pilihan yang kupunya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku masih memiliki pilihan lain. Dan aku memilih cinta."

"Apakah kau yakin kau mencintai Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Zitao, menyadari bahwa ia meringis saat mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika yang dirasakan Minseok terhadap Chanyeol hanyalah keterpesonaan yang konyol? Minseok bukanlah wanita pertama yang menghancurkan hidupnya hanya karena cinta monyet, tapi Zitao tidak peduli dengan penderitaan wanita lain yang mengalami hal itu-mereka bukan kakaknya.

"Aku sangat yakin," bisik Minseok. "Aku mencintai Chanyeol dengan segenap hatiku."

 _Heart_ -hati, pikir Zitao dengan jengkel. Sepertinya ia ingat Chanyeol pernah membuat kata itu berima dengan _dart_ -anak panah. Dan pernah sekali Chanyeol membuatnya berima dengan _cart_ -gerobak, meskipun akibatnya puisi Chanyeol jadi terdengar sangat aneh.

"Lagi pula," tambah Minseok. "Sudah terlambat."

Zitao menoleh ke arah jam dinding. "Terlamat untuk apa?"

"Sudah etrlambat bagiku untuk menikah dengan sang Jeoha."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Pernikahan kalian baru akan diselenggarakan tiga hari lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan sang Jeoha."

Zitao menahan dorongan untuk menggeram kepada Minseok. "Iya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Tidak, maksudku, _aku tidak bisa_."

Kata – kata itu menggantung di udara, kemudian Zitao merasakan sesuatu tiba – tiba saja meledak di dalam pikirannya. "Oh, tidak, Minseok, kau belum melakukannya!"

Minseok mengangguk, tanpa sedikit pun rasa malu atau penyesalan. "Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukannya?" tuntut Zitao.

Minseok menghela napas dengan mata menerawang. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak melakukannya."

"Yah," jawab Zitao, "kau bisa mengatakan tidak kepadanya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Chanyeol," gumam Minseok.

"Yah, jelas sekali _kau_ tidak bisa."

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengatakan tidak pada Chanyeol," kata Minseok, sekarang tersenyum puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku sangat beruntung karena Chanyeol memilihku."

"Oh, demi Tuhan," gerutu Zitao. Ia bangun dari kursi dan berjalan mondar- mandir, kemudian nyaris mengerang kesakitan, saat ia teringat pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol," jawab Minseok, tatapan menerawang di mata Minseok sudah berganti denngan kebulatan tekad.

"Kau bersikap tidak adil pada sang Jeoha," tegas Zitao.

"Aku tahu," kata Minseok, wajah kakaknya itu merona merah dan sarat dengan penyesalan sehingga Zitao yakin Minseok bersungguh – sungguh mengatakannya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Jika aku mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu, mereka pasti akan mengurungku di kamar."

"Yah, kalau begitu, jika kau memang berniat untuk kawin lari dengan Chanyeol, kau harus melakukannya malam ini. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik. Tidak adil jika kau meninggalkan sang Jeoha di depan altar."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sampai hari Jumat malam."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Chanyeol belum siap sampai saat itu."

"Yah kalau begitu, kau harus memaksanya agar siap," tegas Zitao. "Jika kau menunggu sampai hari Jumat malam untuk kawin lari, maka tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya sampai hari Sabtu pagi, dan itu berarti semua orang akan berkumpul di gereja, tapi _kau_ tidak juga muncul."

"Kami tidak bisa pergi tanpa membawa uang," jelas Minseok dengan tenang, "dan Chanyeol baru bisa pergi ke bank untuk mengambil dana perwalinya pada hari Jumat sore."

"Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol memiliki dana perwalian," ujar Zitao dengan ketus, saat ini ia tidak bisa bersikap sopan pada kakaknya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Dia memang tidak punya," kata Minseok, sepertinya tidak tersinggung oleh sikap kasar Zitao. "Tapi dia menerima sedikit tunjangan dari pamannya. Dan dia tidak akan mendapatkannya sampai hari Jumat. Bank selalu ketat dalam mengeluarkan uang."

Zitao mengerang. Itu memang masuk akal. Jika ia diberi tugas untuk mengurus tunjangan Chanyeol, maka ia juga tidak akan memberikannya sehari pun lebih awal dari tanggal satu April.

Kepala Zitao diletakkan di atas tangan, yang ditopangkan ke atas lututnya. Semua ini sangat mengerikan. Biasanya, ia selalu ahli dalam menemukan sisi positif dalam setiap situasi. Bahkan saat segalanya berubah buruk, ia selalu bisa menemukan bagian yang menarik atau poin positif yang bisa dikejarnya, agar ia bisa keluar dari masalah pelik yang membelinya.

Tapi tidak hari ini.

Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti. Ia harus membantu Minseok kawin lari dengan Chanyeol, meskipun itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tercela. Rasanya sangat tidak adil jika Minseok tetap menikah dengan sang Jeoha, setelah kakaknya itu menyerahkan diri pada Chanyeol.

Tapi masalah ini bukan saja berkaitan dengan sang Jeoha. Zitao ingin Minseok bisa merasa bahagia. Sekali pun itu berarti ia akan mendapatkan Park Chanyeol sebagai kakak iparnya.

Tapi Zitao tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa menusuk di perutnya, saat akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Minseok dan berkata, "Katakan kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan."

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pranawuland: wakkakak xD huruf M mengubah segalanya ye :v

celindazifan: eh makasih banget #tersipumalu /

Guest: ceritanya mbak Julia Queen mangkanya keren :')

kyndipic: saaankyuuuuu :* #pelukciumbasah

Indukcupang: ini updet cuy xD lol

rzkrh: iya cerita mereka emang keren keren terutama tante Lisa Kleypas *0*)9

Terima kasih buat semua yang dukung cerita ini :D big luv gaiisss ... jangan lupa review yak ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Taomio present...

 **~ A Tale of Two Sisters ~**

THIS IS NOT MY STORY!

This story belong to Julia Quinn. ^^

I'm just really miss HunTao :'( so i changed the characters name of this story.

Oh yeah, this is GS! If you don't like it, please just leave. I beg you :D

.

.

.

.

"Hah-hah-hah~"

"Apakah dia sedang sakit?" terdengar suara khawatir seorang wanita, tapi siapa orangnya, Zitao tidak mengetahuinya karena matanya terpejam untuk berkonsentrasi penuh.

Selain itu, matanya harus terpejam jika ia ingin membuat bersinnya terlihat meyakinkan.

"Hah-CHI!"

"Aku tahu!" ujar Chanyeol dengan suara keras sambil menyentakkan kepalanya sehingga ikalnya yang berwarna hitam terlempar dari matanya. "Aku rasa akulah yang membuatnya bersin-bersin."

"Hah-CHI!"

"Ya Tuhan," ujar Minseok dengan kekhawatiran yang dibuat-buat, "kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik."

Zitao ingin sekali—lebih dari apa pun—memberikan tatapan sinis pada kakaknya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya di depan orang banyak, jadi ia hanya bisa—

"Hah-CHI!"

"Aku _tahu_ apa yang membuatnya bersin-bersin," ujar Chanyeol mengumumkan dengan bangga. "Pasti karena aku. Dia mulai bersin-bersin setelah aku datang kesampingnya."

"Hah-CHI!"

"Kau lihat," tambah Chanyeol, tidak merujuk pada siapa pun secara khusus, "dia bersin lagi."

"Bersin seperti itu," ujar suara pria yang hanya mungkin milik Oh Sehun, "sepertinya tidak terlalu parah."

"Hah-CHIII!" Zitao bersin lagi dengan jauh lebih pelan, sekedar untuk variasi.

"Apakah kau menggunakan parfum yang beraroma aneh?" tanya Minseok pada Chanyeol. "Atau mungkin sabun baru?"

"Parfum baru!" seru Chanyeol, mata pria itu berbinar-binar seolah baru saja menemukan hukum gravitasi. "Aku memakai parfum baru! Tentu saja, aku sengaja memesannya dari Seoul."

"Seoul?" tanya Minseok dengan ceria. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Zitao bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia bisa menyikut tulang rusuk kakaknya dengan sangat keras tanpa menarik perhatian orang lain yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Iya," lanjut Chanyeol, yang selalu senang menjadi pusat perhatian, setiap kali ada sekelompok orang yang sedang membahas _fashion_ atau kesehatan. "Parfum itu terbuat dari kombinasi cendana dan _persimmon_ (kesemek) yang memilik aroma menyegarkan."

"Jangan _perthimmon_ ," jerit Zitao, berusaha membuat sandiwaranya terlihat lebih meyakinka. " _Perthimmon_ selalu membuatku bersin-bersin." Zitao mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar seolah ia sedang menahan air mata yang sudah ada di ujung pelupuknya. Tentu saja, kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidaklah seperti itu karena sampai kemarin ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa sebenarnya _Persimmon_.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengdip-ngedipkan matanya. "Oh, tuanku," rengek Minseok, "kau harus bertukar tempat dengan Chanyeol dalam acara berburu hari ini. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Zitao menghabiskan sepanjang sore di dekat Chanyeol."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Zitao dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Zitao balas menatap Sehun dan bersin.

"Tidak," ujar Sehun sambil menarik sapu tangan dengan hati-hati dari sakunya dan menyeka wajahnya yang basah terkena bersin Zitao, "jelas sekali kita tidak bisa membiarkannya."

Zitao bersin lagi, dalam hati ia memohon ampun dan ia bertekad untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa di gereja pada hari Minggu mendatang. Yang Minseok tahu, dan bahkan yang semua adik-adiknya tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa berpura-pura bersin sebaik Zitao. Untung saja ibu mereka tidak pernah mengetahuinya, jika tidak sang ibu pasti akan terus mengikuti mereka dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Namun, saat ini. Nyonya Huang sedang sibuk dengan para tamu, jadi ibunya itu hanya menepuk bahu Zitao dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum air.

"Kalau begitu, kau setuju?" tanya Minseok pada Sehun. "Tentu saja, kita akan bertemu lagi setelah permainan mencari jejak selesai."

"Tentu saja," gumam Sehun. "Aku tidak keberatan berpasangan dengan adikmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis mengalami, eh~"

"Hah-CHI!"

"—kesulitan."

Zitao menyunggingkan senyuman penuh terima kasih pada Sehun. Sepertinya itu hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"Oh, terima kasih, tuanku," ujar Minseok. "Kalau begitu, kami akan segera pergi. Aku harus menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari sisi Zitao sekarang juga."

"Oh, iya," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan, "kau harus melakukannya."

Minseok dan Chanyeol bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Zitao hanya berduaan dengan Sehun. Dengan ragu-ragu, Zitao menoleh ke Sehun. Pria itu bersandar ke dinding sambil menatapnya, dan lengan disilangkan ke dada.

Zitao bersin lagi, kali ini bersin sungguhan. Mungkin ia _memang_ alergi pada Chanyeol. Tuhan tahu, parfum yang dipakai pria itu masih tersisa di udara sekitar mereka.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin," saran Sehun, "kau akan lebih baik jika menghirup udara segar."

"Oh, iya," ujar Zitao dengan antusias. Jika ia berada di luar, ada banyak hal logis yang bisa dilihatnya. Pohon, awan, binatang kecil yang berbulu—apa pun juga, selama ia tidak harus menatang sang Jeoha.

Karena sekarang ia mulai curiga bahwa Sehun tahu ia sedang berpura-pura bersin.

Zitao sudah mengatakan kepada Minseok bahwa rencana ini tidak akan berhasil. Jelas sekali Oh Sehun bukanlah orang bodoh. Sehun tidak akan tertipu oleh bulu mata yang dikedip-kedipkan dan beberapa kali bersin palsu. Namun, Minseok berkeras dia membutuhkan waktu berduaan dengan Chanyeol untuk merencanakan kawin lari mereka, itu sebabnya mereka harus memisahkan diri pada saat permainan mencari jejak.

Untung saja, ibu mereka sudah membuat daftar peserta yang akan mengikuti permainan mencari jejak, dan tentu saja Minseok dipasangkan dengan tunangannya. Karena Zitao dipasangkan dengan Chanyeol, Minseok mendapatkan ide gila dengan meminta Zitao berpura-pura bersin agar mereka bisa bertukar pasangan. Tapi Zitao sudah yakin bahwa rencana mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membodohi Sehun, bahkan, setelah mereka berada di luar rumah dan bisa menghirup udara musim semi yang segar, Sehun tersenyum (tapi hanya sekilas) dan berkata, "Pertunjukanmu tadi sangat meyakinkan."

"Apa?" ujar Zitao, berpura-pura bodoh karena apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sehun menatap kuku jarinya sendiri. "Adikku selalu bisa berpura-pura bersin dengan sangat meyakinkan."

"Oh, tuanku, aku bisa meyakinkanmu~"

"Jangan," ujar Sehun, mata cokelat pria itu menatap langsung mata Zitao. "Jangan berbohong dan membuatku kehilangan rasa hormat terhadapmu, nona Huang. Sandiwaramu sangat mengagumkan, dan pasti berhasil menipu siapa pun yang tidak berkaitan dengan adikku. Atau, aku rasa, yang tidak berkaitan dengan dirimu sendiri."

"Ibuku tertipu," gumam Zitao.

"Benarkah?" ujar Sehun, terlihat sedikit... wah, astaga, apakah mungkin Sehun merasa _bangga_ kepadanya?

"Aku pasti bisa menipu ayahku juga," tambah Zitao. "jika dia juga ada di sana tadi."

"Apakah kau akan mengatakan kepadaku untuk apa kau berpura-pura bersin tadi?"

"Tidak juga," ujar Zitao dengan ceria, mengambil kesempatan dari pertanyaan Sehun yang tidak langsung.

"Bagaimana pergelangan kakimu?" tanya Sehun, begitu tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan sehingga membuat Zitao mengerjapkan mata.

"Jauh lebih baik," jawab Zitao dengan bingung, tidak yakin kenapa Sehun tidak mendesaknya. "Sekarang rasa sakitnya hanya tinggal samar-samar. Pasti terkilirnya tidak separah yang aku pikirkan."

Sehun menunjuk ke arah ke jalan setapak yang menjauh dari rumah. "Kau mau berjalan-jalan?" gumam Sehun.

Zitao mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu karena ia tidak bisa percaya Sehun begitu saja melupakan tentang bersin palsunya.

Dan, tentu saja, itu tidak benar.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepadamu sesuatu tentang diriku sendiri," kata Sehun, menengadah ke puncak pohon dengan sikap santai.

"Eh, apa itu?"

"Biasanya, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Biasanya?"

"Hampir selalu."

Zitao menelan ludah. "Aku mengerti."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Benarkah?"

"Aku baru saja bilang aku mengerti," gumam Zitao.

"Itu sebabnya," lanjut Sehun, tidak memedulikan komentar Zitao, "mungkin akan lebih baik, jika sebelum kita menyelesaikan acara berburu yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibumu sebagai hiburan, kau mengatakan kepadaku kenapa kau harus bersusah payah agar kita berpasangan hari ini."

"Eh, aku mengerti," ujar Zitao, berpikir ia pasti terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Tapi pilihan lainnya hanyalah membisu, dan mengingat seriusnya percakapan ini, sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang baik.

"Benarkah kau mengerti?" tanya Sehun, dengan suara lembut yang justru lebih mengerikan. "Kau benar-benar mengerti?"

Kali ini, Zitao membisu; ia tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Kita bisa membuatnya menjadi mudah," kata Sehun, masih berbicara dengan santai seolah mereka sedang membahas masalah sepele seperti cuaca, "dan menjernihkan masalah ini sekarang. Atau," tambah Sehun dengan serius, "kita bisa membuat masalah ini menjadi sangat rumit."

"Kita?"

"Aku."

"Aku sudah menduganya," gerutu Zitao.

"Jadi," ujar Sehun, "apakah kau sudah siap untuk mengatakan semuanya padaku?"

Zitao menatap langsung mata Sehun. "Apakah kau selalu tenang dan terkendali seperti ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Sehun. "Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan, aku dikenal memiliki temperamen buruk jika sedang marah" Sehun menoleh ke Zitao dan etrsenyum. "Tapi aku hanya mengeluarkan temperamen burukku satu atau dua kali selama satu dekade."

Zitao menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Bagus sekali."

Sehun terus berbicara dengan nada suara yang terkendali, tapi justru membuat Zitao semakin takut. "Aku tidak melihat alasan kenapa aku harus mengeluarkan temperamen burukku sekarang, iya kan? Sepertinya kau adalah wanita muda yang bisa berpikir jernih."

"Baiklah," kata Zitao karena Sehun mungkin akan mengikatnya dengan paksa ke pohon (dengan senyuman tenang tersungging di wajah pria itu) jika ia tidak memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Sebenarnya, semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Apakah sulit sekali bagimu untuk mempercayainya?"

Sehun mengabaikan kesinisan Zitao. "Lanjutkan."

Zitao berpikir dengan cepat. "Ini tentang Chanyeol oppa."

"Park?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya. Aku tidak tahan kepadanya." Dan itu tidak bisa dianggap sebagai kebohongan. Zitao sering sekali berpikir ia akan menjadi gila jika terus berada di dekat Chanyeol. "Membayangkan akan menghabiskan sepanjang sore bersama Chanyeol oppa membuatku sangat panik. Meskipun harus kukatakan, aku tidak menyangka Minseok eonnie akan memberikan saran untuk bertukar pasangan."

Sepertinya Sehun lebih tertarik dengan perkataan Zitao yang sebelumnya. "Kau bilang, panik?"

Zitao menatap wajah Sehun. "Coba saja kau menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam dengan mendengarkan dia membacakan puisi buatannya sendiri, dan kita lihat siapa yang panik."

Sehun meringis. "Dia menulis puisi?"

"Dan, selalu _berbicara_ tentang penulisan puisi."

Sehun terlihat ngeri.

"Dan saat dia tidak melakukannya," kata Zitao, sekarang mulai bersemangat untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Sehun "dia akan membicarakan analisis puisi dan menjelaskan kenapa sebagian besar orang tidak memiliki kecerdasan yang memadai untuk bisa memahami puisi."

"Tapi dia bisa memahaminya?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun mengangguk perlahan. "Saat ini, aku harus membuat pengakuan. Aku tidak terlalu suka puisi."

Zitao tidak bisa menahan diri; wajahnya berseri-seri. "Kau tidak suka puisi?"

"Toh, dalam percakapan sehari-hari kita tidak pernah berbicara denan menggunakan akhiran berirama," kata Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan sikap tidak acuh.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu!" seru Zitao. "Coba aku tanya kepadamu, kapan kau pernah mengatakan ' _My Love is like a dove?_ "

"Astaga, aku harap aku tidak akan pernah menagatakannya."

Zitao tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tahu!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, menunjuk ke arah dahan pohon yang menaungi kepala mereka. " _That tree! It's like my knee_!"

"Oh, yang benar saja," kata Zitao, berusaha terdengar mengejek, tapi sambil tertawa. "Aku bisa membuat rima yang lebih baik."

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman maut kepada Zitao, dan seketika itu juga Zitao mengerti kenapa Sehun dikenal sebagai pria yang sering membuat wanita Busan atau bahkan Seoul patah hati. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya ada larangan bagi seorang pria itu terlihat setampan itu. Hanya dengan sekali senyuman dari Sehun, lutut Zitao langsung lemas.

"Oh, benar begitu?" balas Sehun. "Lebih baik daripada—' _I saw my sister, and I..._ "

"Dan kau apa?" tanya Zitao , saat Sehun mencoba untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan rimanya. "Sayang sekali kau memilih kata yang sulit untuk dibuat berima, tuanku."

" _And i wished her!_ " lanjut Sehun dengan bangga. "Mendoakan dia... yah, aku tidak tahu apa, tapi yang pasti bukan kemalangan." Sehun menyeringai lebar. "Itu tidak baik, tidakkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Zitao hendak menjawab, tapi ia sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah," ujar Sehun, terlihat sangat bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. "Yah karena sekarang kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku seorang pujangga yang hebat, apa barang pertama yang ada di dalam daftarmu?"

Zitao menunduk ke secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya, sama sekali lupa bahwa ia sedang menggenggamnya. "Oh, iya," kata Zitao. "Permainan mencari jejak. Hmm, coba aku lihat, yang pertama harus dicari adalah bulu, meskipun aku rasa kita tidak perlu mencarinya sesuai dengan urutan."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, saat mencoba untuk membaca tulisan tangan ibu Zitao. "Apa lagi yang kita butuhkan?"

"Batu bata merah; bunga hyacinth—itu mudah, aku tahu dengan pasti di mana kita bisa menemukannya di taman; dua helai kertas tulis, tapi tidak boleh sama; sebuah pita kuning; dan sepotong kaca. Sepotong kaca?" ulang Zitao sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Di mana kita bisa menemukannya? Aku rasa Ibu tidak akan suka jika kita memecahkan salah satu kacanya."

"Aku akan mencuri kacamata adikku," kata Sehun dengan santai.

"Oh. Cerdas sekali." Zitao menatap Sehun dengan kagum. "Dan juga sangat jahil."

"Yah, dia, kan, adikku," ujar Sehun dengan sopan. "Meskipun kau tidak berharap dia mendapatkan kemalangan. Dia pasti akan buta tanpa kacamatanya, dan orang harus sedikit jahil jika berurusan dengan saudara mereka, kau setuju denganku, kan?"

"Setuju, agar kita bisa memenangi permainan ini," kata Zitao. Zitao dan saudara-saudara perempuannya sangat akrab, tetapi mereka selalu saling menggoda dan sering membuat marah satu sama lain. Mencuri kacamata agar bisa memenangi permainan mencari jejak—itu adalah sesuatu yang patut dihargai.

Zitao mengamati Sehun yang sedang menatap ke kejauhan, tampaknya pikiran Sehun ada di tempat lain. Dan Zitao tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Sehun adalah seorang pria yang baik dan menyenangkan.

Sejak ia bersedia membantu Minseok untuk mencampakkan Sehun, ia selalu merasa bersalah terhadap pria itu, tapi baru sekarang ia merasa benar-benar jahat.

Ia punya firasat sang Jeoha tidak mencintai kakaknya; bahkan ia cukup yakin Sehun memang tidak mencintai Minseok. Namun, Sehun telah melamar Minseok, jadi Sehun pasti menginginkan Minseok menjadi istrinya karena satu dan lain alasan. Seperti semua pria, Sehun juga memiliki harga diri. Dan dirinya, Huang Zitao, yang selalu menganggap dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang bermoral dan memiliki prinsip, telah ikut membantu memrancang kejatuhan Sehun.

Zitao rasa ada cukup banyak hal yang lebih memalukan dalam hidup daripada ditinggalkan di depan altar, tapi saat ini, ia tidak bisa memikirkan satu pun juga.

Sehun akan sangat malu.

Dan terluka.

Yang pasti akan marah besar.

Mungkin Sehun akan membunuhnya.

Bagian yang terburukadalah, Zitao tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan semua ini. Minseok adalah kakaknya. Ia harus membantu Minseok, iya kan? Bukankah ia harus mendahulukan kepentingan keluarganya sendiri? Lagi pula, jika sepanjang sore ini ada satu hal yang ia sadari, maka itu adalah fakta bahwa Minseok dan sang Jeoha tidak cocok. Astaga, Minseok _berharap_ pria yang mengejarnya akan membacakan puisi untuknya. Zitao tidak bisa membayangkan mereka bisa menjalankan pernikahan lebih dari sebulan, sebelum berusaha untuk saling memnbunuh.

Namun, tetap saja... ini tidak benar. Hun—sejak kapan ia mulai menyebut sang Jeoha dengan nama panggilannya?—tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan sekejam itu darinya dan Minseok. Mungkin Sehun sedikit suka mengatur dan terkesan arogan, tapi di balik semua itu sepertinya Hun adalah pria yang baik—cerdas dan lucu, yang pasti seorang pria sejati.

Pada saat itulah Zitao bersumpah dalam hati. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menunggu di egreja pada hari Sabtu pagi. Ia mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan Minseok kawin lari dengan Chanyeol—bahkan ia akan membantu mereka—tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah Sehun dipermalukan di depan umum.

Zitao menelan ludah dengan gugup. Itu berarti ia harus menemui Sehun pada tengah malam, segera setelah Minseok pergi dengan aman, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Apalagi jika ia ingin melanjutkan hidup tanpa perasaan ebrsalah yang terus menghantui.

"Tiba-tiba saja kau terlihat serius," komentar Sehun.

Zitao tersentak terkejut saat emndengar suar Sehun.'Hanya sedikit melamun," ujar Zitao dengan cepat, merasa lega karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu berbohong.

"Kakakmu dan si pujangga itu sepertinya sedang asyik mengobrol," ujar Sehun dengan cepat sambil menganggukkan kepala ke arah kiri.

Zitao memutar kepalanya. Dan seketika itu juga ia melihat Minseok dan Chanyeol sekitar tiga puluh meter dari mereka, sedang berbicara dengan serius dan cepat.

Syukurlah mereka berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Sehun dan Zitao.

"Mereka berteman baik," jelas Zitao, berharap kehangatann yang ia rasakan di pipinya bukan berarti wajahnya merona merah. "Kami sudah mengenal Chanyeol oppa selama bertahun-tahun."

"Apakah itu berarti calon istriku penggemar puisi?"

Zitao tersenyum. "Aku rasa begitu, tuanku."

Saat Sehun menatap Zitao, mata pria itu terlihat berkilat. "Apakah itu ebrarti dia mengharapkan aku membacakan puisi untuknya?"

"Mungkin," jawab Zitao sambil menatap Sehun dengan sorot bersimpati yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. "Yah, aku rasa tidak ada pernikahan yang sempurna." Kemudian Sehun menegakkan tubuh. "Kalau begitu, ayolah. Ada bulu yang harus kita cabut dan kacamata yang harus kita curi. Jika kita memang harus berpartisipasi dalam permainan mencari jeak yang konyol ini, maka sebaiknya kita memenanginya."

Zitao menegakkan bahunya dan melangkah maju. "Benar, tuanku. Aku juga berpendapat begitu."

Dan itu memang benar. Sebenarnya sangat aneh, bagaimana Sehun sering sekali mengatakan hal yang juga dipikirkannya.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sankyuu buat semua yang udah dukung cerita ini ^^

Really miss Sehun and Tao moment. I thought i lost some memories about them day by day, hurtfull feeling :'(

Apakah enggak ada author Huntao disini? tolong terusin ep-ep Huntao juseyooo~

T^T


	4. Chapter 4

Taomio present...

 **~ A Tale of Two Sisters ~**

THIS IS NOT MY STORY!

This story belong to Julia Quinn. ^^

I'm just really miss HunTao :'( so i changed the characters name of this story.

Oh yeah, this is GS! If you don't like it, please just leave. I beg you :D

.

.

.

.

"Pada Jumat malam diselenggarakan acara jamuan makan menjelang pernikahan, yang seharusnya berbeda dengan jamuan makan pada Rabu dan Kamis malam, tapi saat Sehun berdiri di belakang ruang makan sambil memegang segelas _soju_ dan piring berisi tiga buah stroberi, ia tidak tahu di mana letak perbedaannya.

Orang-orang yang sama, makanan yang berbeda. Hanya itu isi jamuan makan malam ini.

Jika ia yang diberikan tugas untuk mengatur detail acara ia pasti akan menyingkirkan semua omong kosong menjelang pernikahan ini dan hanya akan muncul di depan pendeta pada waktu dan tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah menanyakan pendapatnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah memberkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia peduli dengan semua rencana pernikahannya sendiri.

Dan sejujurnya, tidak pernah terlintas ke dalam pikirannya sampai minggu ini-sepanjang minggu yang panjang, dan mencengangkan, bukan, menjengkelkan ini-bahwa ia peduli dengan semua itu.

Tapi sepertinya semua orang merasa senang, dan ia rasa itu adalah hal yang baik karena sejauh yang ia tahu, dirinyalah yang membayar semua pengeluaran untuk rangkaian acara pesta ini. Sehun menghela nafas, kembali teringat percakapan dimana ia mengatakan omong kosong seperti, "Tentu saja, Minseok harus mendapatkan pernikahan impiannya."

Sehun menunduk untuk menatap tiga buah stroberi yang ada di atas piringnya. Awalnya ia mengambil lima buah stroberi, dan dua diantaranya sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya untuk mengganti makan malam yang tidak disantapnya.

Itu adalah stroberi paling mahal yang pernah dimakannya seumur hidup.

Ia memang tidak akan bangkrut karena membiayai semua rangkaian pesta ini; ia sudah menyiapkan dana pernikahan yang cukup besar dan ia tidak mau membuat kecewa calon istrinya karena tidak mendapatkan pernikahan impian. Masalahnya adalah, wanita yang mendapatkan pernikahan impian darinya ternyata bukanlah wanita impiannya, dan baru sekarang-saat sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melakukan apa pun-ia menyadari bahwa keduanya sangat berbeda.

Dan bagian yang paling menyedihkan adalah sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia memiliki impian. Sampai sekarang, tidak pernah terlintas olehnya bahwa ia akan benar-benar merasakan hubungan percintaan dan pernikahan yang romantis, dan jika jam dinding di sudut tidak rusak, dua belas jam sebelum ia menyeret dirinya sendiri ke gereja, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan keduanya.

Sehun bersandar di dinding, merasa jauh lebih lelah daripada yang seharusnya dirasakan oleh pria seusianya. Ia bertanya-tanya, seberapa cepat ia bisa meninggalkan jamuan makan ini tanpa dianggap kasar?

Meskipun, sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Para penikmat pesta terlihat bersenang-senang sendiri, dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan sang mempelai pria. Atau, Sehun menyadarinya saat melihat ke sekeliling rungan dengan terkejut, sang mempelai wanita.

Dimana Minseok?

Sehun mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengangkat bahu, dan memutuskan bahwa ia tidak peduli. Ia sudah berbicara dengan Minseok tadi, saat mereka diwajibkan untuk menari bersama, dan sikap Minseok biasa saja, meskipun sedikit tidak fokus. Sejak itu, ia sesekali melihat Minseok di antara kerumunan tamu. Mungkin Minseok sedang beristirahat di ruang santai, memperbaiki bagian hem gaunnya, atau mencubit pipinya, atau apa pun yang biasa dilakukan oleh para wanita, saat mereka berpikir tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

Dan biasanya para wanita juga selalu terlibat meninggalkan pesta bersama-sama. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihat Zitao dimana-mana, dan ia berani mempertaruhkan tiga buah stroberi dipiringnya (yang jika mengingat biaya pesta malam ini, harganya tidaklah murah) bahwa Zitao pun ikut diseret pergi oleh Minseok.

Kenapa hal itu membuatnya sangat kesal, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang senyuman diwajahnya, kemudian ia memutuskan ia tidak mau lagi berpura-pura menikmati pesta ini. Yang memanggilnya adalah adiknya, yang menyeruak di antara kerumunan, sementara sepupu mereka, Luhan, berjalan tertatih-tatih dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini seorang diri?" tanya Luhan, begitu adiknya itu sampai disampingnya.

"Menikmati kesendirianku."

Sehun tidak berniat mengatkannya sebagai sindiran, tapi Luhan pasti berpikir begitu karena adiknya itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Dimana Minseok eonnie?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sehun dengan jujur. "Mungkin bersama Zitao."

"Zitao?"

"Adik Minseok."

"Aku tahu siapa Zitao," kata Luhan dengan jengkel. "Aku hanya terkejut karena kau~" Luhan menggelengkan kepala, "Lupakanlah."

Pada saat itulah Yixing sampai di depan mereka, dengan perut terlebih dulu. "Apakah kau akan memakan stroberi itu?" tanya Yixing.

Sehun menyodorkan piringnya. "Makan saja."

Yixing mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengambil satu per satu stroberi dari piring Sehun. "Belakangan ini aku selalu merasa lapar," komentar Yixing. "Tentu saja, kecuali jika aku sedang tidak lapar."

Sehun hanya melongo, seolah Yixing berbicara dengan bahasa Yunani kuno, tapi Luhan mengangguk seolah bisa memahami perkataan Yixing.

"Aku mudah sekali lapar," kata Yixing, terlihat jengkel dengan ketidakpedulian Sehun. "Itu karena~" Yixing menepuk lengan Sehun. "Sebentar lagi kau juga mengerti."

Sehun membayangkan Minseok terlihat gemuk karena mengandung anaknya, dan rasanya sangat _salah_.

Kemudian wajah Minseok di dalam bayangannya berubah. Tidak berubah banyak karena memang tidak banyak yang berbeda. Matanya masih sama, mungkin hidungnya juga, tapi yang jelas mulutnya berbeda...

Sehun bersandar di dinding, tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing. Wajah wanita hamil yang ada di dalam bayangannya adalah wajah Zitao, dan Zitao sama sekali tidak terasa salah.

"Aku harus pergi," cetus Sehun.

"Begitu cepat?" tanya Luhan. "Sekarang belum pukul sembilan."

"Besok adalah hari besarku," gerutu Sehun, dan itu memang benar.

"Yah, aku rasa kau benar," kata Luhan. "Minseok sudah pergi, dan apa gunanya kau masih tetap berada disini."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jika ada yang bertanya..."

"Jangan mengkhwatirkan hal itu," tegas Luhan meyakinkan Sehun. "Aku akan membuat alasan yang bagus."

Yixing mengangguk setuju.

"Oh, dan Sehun oppa," ujar Luhan, suara adiknya itu terdengar cukup lembut untuk menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun menoleh ke Luhan.

"Aku menyesal," ujar Luhan dengan suara pelan.

Itu adalah kata-kata paling manis-dan juga paling menyedihkan-yang bisa dikatakan Luhan padanya. Tapi ia tetap mengangguk karena Luhan adalah adiknya dan ia mencintai Luhan. Kemudian Sehun menyelinap keluar melalui pintu dobel geser bergaya pintu kerajaan Korea yang mengarah ke teras, berniat untuk memutari rumah dan masuk kembali lewat pintu samping, dengan begitu ia berharap bisa kembali ke kamarnya tanpa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

Kemudian-Sehun menunduk dan menyadari ia masih memegangi piring-ia bisa memakan stroberi lain yang berharga beberapa ribu won.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus kembali, Minseok eonnie."

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat sambil memasukkan sepasang sepatu lain ke dalam tas, bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Zitao saat berkata, "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Kau baru akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol oppa pada pukul dua dini hari nanti," kata Zitao. "Itu berarti masih lima jam lagi dari sekarang."

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Itu saja?"

Zitao menatap kedua tas Minseok. Tas itu memang tidak kecil, tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai lima jam untuk mengisinya. Zitao memutuskan untuk mencoba taktik lain. "Minseok eonnie," ujar Zitao, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk terdengar masuk akal dan tenang, "di bawah ada pesta yang diselenggarakan untukmu. Para tamu pasti mencarimu." Kemudian, saat Minseok mengangkat kedua tasnya, jelas sekali sedang menimbang berat keduanya, Zitao mengulangi perkataannya lagi. "Minseok," kata Zitao lagi, mungkin lebih keras daripada yang seharusnya, "apakah kau mendengarku? _Para tamu akan mencarimu_."

Minseok mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, kau saja yang kembali ke pesta."

"Bukan aku calon pengantinnya," tegas Zitao sambil melompat ke depan kakaknya.

Minseok menatap Zitao, kemudian kembali ke tas yang terbuka didepannya. "Yang lavender atau pink?"

"Minseok eonnie..."

"Yang mana?"

Zitao tidak tahu kenapa-mungkin karena ketegangan situasi ini-tapi ia benar-benar memperhatikan pakaian dalam yang disodorkan Minseok. "Darimana kau mendapatkan semua itu?" tanya Zitao, membandungkannya dengan pakaian dalamnya sendiri yang berwarna serba putih.

"Dari penjahitku."

"Untuk pernikahanmu dengan sang Jeoha?" tanya Minseok dengan ngeri.

"Tentu saja," ujar Minseok, memutuskan untuk memilih yang berwarna lavender dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Minseok eonnie, itu jahat sekali!"

"Tidak, bukan jahat," kata Minseok, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Zitao untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka menyelinap ke kamar. "Tapi praktis. Dan jika aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, aku harus berpikir praktis."

Bibir Zitao terbuka karena terkejut. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Minseok mengerti apa yang akan dialami oleh kakaknya itu dengan menikahi pria miskin seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan," ujar Minseok, membuat Zitao malu karena bisa membaca pikirannya dengan tepat.

Zitao terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian, dengan kata-kata lembut yang sarat dengan permintaan maaf tak terucapkan, ia berkata, "Aku lebih menyukai yang berwarna pink."

"Benarkah?" kata Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga. Aku rasa aku akan membawa keduanya."

Zitao menelan dengan susah payah, saat ia memperhatikan kakaknya berkemas. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke pesta selama beberapa menit," ujar Zitao menasihati Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk. "Mungkin kau benar. Aku akan kembali setelah aku selesai berkemas."

Zitao berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan kembali sekarang. Jika seseorang menanyakanmu, aku akan..." zitao menggerakkan tangannya ke udara dengan pasrah, seolah berusaha untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dikatanya. "Yah, aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

"Terima kasih," kata Minseok.

Zitao hanya mengangguk, merasa terlalu bingung dan cemas untuk bisa mengatakan apa pun. Ia menyelinap keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan bergegas menyusuri lorong untuk menuruni tangga. Ia tidak menyukai rencana ini; ia pikir ia cukup hebat dalam berbohong jika memang diharuskan, tapi ia tidak suka melakukannya, dan terlebih lagi, ia tidak suka harus berbohong pada sang Jeoha.

Semua pasti akan terasa lebih mudah jika Sehun tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Menyenangkan. Entah kenapa memikirkan itu membuatnya tersenyum. Sehun pasti tidak suka disebut sebagai orang yang menyenangkan. Memesona, mungkin. Berbahaya, sudah pasti. Dan menakutkan mungkin istilah yang tepat.

Tapi tidak peduli sang jeoha menyukainya atau tidak, Sehun memang orang yang menyenangkan, baik hati, dan tulus, yang pasti Sehun tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan kejam dari Minseok, apalagi dicampakan begitu saja di depan altar pada hari pernikahan mereka.

Minseok dan...

Zitao berhenti di sambungan tangga samping dan memejamkan matanya, terdiam sambil menunggu gelombang rasa mual yang muncul akibat perasaan bersalahnya berlalu. Ia tidak mau memikirkan keterlibatannya dalam rencana kawin lari Minseok dengan Chanyeol. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Ia harus memfokuskan perhatiannya, agar bisa berkonsentrasi dalam membantu kakaknya melarikan diri dengan selamat.

Dan setelah itu ia bisa melakukan tindakan yang benar kepada sang Jeoha-mencari Sehun dan menceritakan tentang perbuatan Minseok, agar pria itu tidak akan...

Zitao merinding, membayangkan kejadian di gereja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi. Ia tidak akan membiarkannya. Ia-

"Zitao?"

Matanya terbuka. "Tuanku?" seru Zitao, tidak percaya bahwa Sehun sedang berdiri didepannya. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun sampai semua selesai, tidak mau berbicara kepada Sehun. Ia tidak yakin hati nuraninya bisa menanggungnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun, membuat hati Zitao terasa sakit karena mendegar kekhawatiran di suara pria itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Zitao sambil menelan beberapa kali, sampai ia bisa menyunggingkan senyum. "Hanya sedikit... pusing."

Bibir Sehun berkerut getir. "Coba saja kau menjadi calon pengantin, pasti lebih pusing lagi."

"Iya," ujar Zitao. "Aku yakin itu. Pasti sangat sulit. Maksudku, bukan sesulit itu, tapi...yah..." Zitao bertanya-tanya apakah sebelumnya ia pernah terbata-bata dalam berbicara. "Aku yakin, bagaimana pun juga pasti sangat merepotkan."

Sehun menatap Zitao dengan cukup intens hingga membuat Zitao menggeliat, kemudian bergumam, "Kau tidak tahu." Sehun menyodorkan piring ditangannya. "Stroberi?"

Zitao menggelengkan kepala; saat ini perutnya sedang bergolak sehingga ia bahkan tidka berpikir untuk mengisinya. "Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Zitao, hanya sekedar untuk memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ke atas. Minseok pergi, dan~"

"Dia juga merasa gugup," jelas Zitao. Sehun pasti tidak bermaksud untuk mendatangi Minseok di kamar. Itu bukan saja tidak pantas, tapi yang lebih buruk lagi, Sehun akan memergoki Minseok yang sedang berkemas untuk pergi. "Dia meninggalkan pesta untuk berbaring sebentar," lanjut Zitao dengan cepat, "tapi dia berjanji kepadaku akan segera kembali."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Minseok bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Besok kami akan menjalani hari yang panjang, dan jika dia memang ingin beristirahat lebih awal malam ini, biarkan saja."

Zitao mengangguk, dengan perlahan menarik nafas saat ia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari Minseok.

Kemudian, Zitao membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Rasanya sangat aneh karena di luar gelap dan satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari obor yang ada dibelakangnya, dan seharusnya ia tidak bisa melihat warna mata Sehun. Tapi saat ia menatap Sehun, matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun, mata pria itu berkilau dengan sangat panas, sangat cokelat, dan seolah seluruh bagian rumah mulai runtuh di sekitar mereka...

Zitao tidak yakin ia bisa memalingkan wajah.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sengaja menyelinap melalui tangga samping, dengan tujuan menghindari semua kontak dengan manusia lain, tapi saat ia melihat Huang Zitao di sambungan anak tangga, ada sesuatu yang etrasa pas di dalam dirinya, dan ia menyadari bahwa semua kontak dengan manusia itu tidak termasuk Zitao.

Bukan berarti ia merasa takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia menginginkan Zitao, meskipun setiap kali tatapannya turun ke bibir Zitao, ia merasakannya tubuhnya bergelenyar di bagian tertentu, yang tidak seharusnya bergelenyar saat berada di dekat adik iparnya sendiri.

Perasaan itu semakin nyata saat ia melihat Zitao, berdiri diam di depan tangga dengan mata terpejam, ia merasakan Zitao adalah penopangnya, jangkar stabil di tengah dunia yang runtuh disekelilingnya. Jika entah dengan cara apa ia bisa menyentuh Zitao, sekedar menggenggam tangan wanita itu, segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Apakah kau mau menari?" tanya Sehuhn, kata-kata itu mengejutkannya bahkan setelah terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sehun bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata Zitao, mendengarnya di hembusan nafas wanita itu, sebelum Zitao mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Menari?"

"Kau sudah menari?" tanya Sehun, merasa yakin ia sedang menggiring dirinya sendiri ke jalan yang sangat berbahaya, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya. "Maksudku, apakah kau sudah menari malam ini. Tidak banyak tamu yang menghadiri pesta malam ini, dan aku tidak melihatmu di ruang utama."

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibu membuatku sangat sibuk," jelas Zitao, tapi wanita itu terdengar cemas dan bingung, seolah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Zitao tidak berkaitan dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. "Tentang detail pesta dan lain sebagainya."

Sehun mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau menari," ujar Sehun, meskipun maksud yang sebenarnya adalah _seharusnya kau menari denganku_.

Sehun meletakkan piringnya ke kursi terdekat, dan ebrgumam, "Apa gunanya kau membuat pergelangan kakimu terkilir, jika kau tidak bersenang-senang setelah kakimu sembuh?"

Zitao tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya berdiri dan menatap Sehun, bukan dengan tatapan takut seolah ia orang gila, meskipun ia sangat yakin bahwa malam ini ia memang seperti orang gila. Zitao hanya menatapnya, seolah wanita itu tidak bisa memercayai matanya sendiri, atau mungkin telinganya sendiri, atau hanya tidak memercayai pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga.

Alunan musik terdengar dari ruang utama; tangga berbentuk melingkar sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat mereka, baik dari atas maupun dari bawah tangga.

"Seharusnya kau berdansa," ujar Sehun lagi, kemudia membuktikan bahwa salah satu dari mereka masih memilki akal sehat di otaknya, Zitao menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak," ujar Zitao, "Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Tangan Sehun jatuh ke sisinya, dan baru pada saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah mengangkatnya dengan niat dan meletakkannya di belakang pinggang Zitao untuk menari bersama.

"Ibu pasti akan mencariku," ujar Zitao. "Selain itu aku harus memeriksa keadaan Minseok."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Dan setelahnya aku harus~" Zitao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun... hanya sejenak. Hanya sepersekian detik, tapi cukup lama untuk membuat mata mereka bertemu, sebelum Zitao memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tapi, sebaiknya aku tidak menari," ujar Zitao.

Dan mereka berdua tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan oleh Zitao adalah; _Sebaiknya aku tidak menari denganmu_.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

 _Thank you so much for all who supported this story ^^_


End file.
